The Cartoons Take Manhattan
by JusSonic
Summary: Tommy Pickles and his friends plans to make their show as a Broadway hit. But when no one is interested, it seems that their dream is history. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Author's note  
Okay, cool, after I got my Pirates 2 parody done, I'm about to begin a new parody.

Danny: Already? You just got the story with Daffy Duck done. You're only two chapters away to finishing Marvel Transformers and there's still Young Fentonstein: The Musical and Sponge-E to work on! What else could you do next?

Me: A Muppets parody of course! This time it's of that classic Muppets movie, _The Muppets Take Manhattan_! I have been waiting a while to work on this and that time has come!

June: Cool! Will Danny and I be in it as usual?

Me: Yep like in all my other Muppet parody hits. Also, I am also going to parody the 2008 film _Horton Hears A Who_ but let's leave that for later.

Tommy: Yeah, let's. On with the show!

--

"JusSonic presents"

"A JusSonic Film"

**The Cartoons Take Manhattan**

As our story begins, we overlook the city of Toon Town City which is still beautiful even today. As we pan away from it and see a lot of sights, we hear someone whistling somewhere before he begins to scat a bit.

Voice: _**Do, do, do, do, da da da, doo da do do do la di da do do la di do do**_

"Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss"

_**A la di da bum bum, ah da da de da da do do**_

"Music Score by No Limit 5"

_**A da da la le do do, da da da da dum**_

"Film Editor Wormtail96 A.C.E."

"Production Designer Darth Ben Valor"

"Executive Producer Julayla"

_**Ba da le da dum, do do de da da dum, do do do pa dum de do do do dum, da da la da dum, da la do**_

"Original Story by Tom Patchett & Jay Tarses"

"Screenplay by JusSonic and Anonymous But Interested"

_**Ba da dum shh, ba la de da doo**_

"Produced by Julayla"

_**Ba da da do le do do do, ya da da da**_

"Directed by JusSonic"

_**Da ya da pa da da do**_

We now see that the singing is coming from a college in Toon Town called 'Toon Town College'. It's a place where students go to learn and stuff. A sign nearby announced that a Variety Show called 'Manhattan Melodies' is being played for 1 day only. The students who are graduating soon have work so far on this show and they are performing right now.  
Inside the auditorium, a light shines on a boy who is singing on stage right now. He is a violet haired boy with black eyes. He wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans, and white-red sneakers. His name is Tommy Pickles, the writer, director, and one of the stars of Manhattan Melodies.

Tommy: _**Together again  
Gee, it's good to be together again  
I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone!  
It's not starting over, it's just going on!**_

The boy smiles as a girl appear next to him to sing and dance. She is a purple-haired Asian girl in teen like clothes and her hair in two pigtails. Her name is Kimi Watanabe Finster, Tommy's girlfriend and another of Manhattan Melodies' stars.

Kimi: _**Together again  
Now we're here and there's no need remembering when.**_

Now a bear came into the spotlight dancing. He is male furred bear with a red headband, a red coat, and has a trophy with a heart symbol on his tummy. His name is Champ Bear, another star of Manhattan Melodies.

Champ: _**Cause no feeling feels like that feeling!**_

Three: _**Together again!**_

Soon the stage light up as we now see a paper scene of New York. A curtain is lifted up as the three came out with the other stars of Manhattan Melodies while they continue the song much to the happiness of the audience applauding for them.

All: _**Together again  
Gee, it's good to be together again  
I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone!  
It's not starting over, it's just going on!**_

The stars look down as the band that is made up of their friends Mickey Mouse, Sora, Sora's girlfriend Ariel, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the song while performing it.

Band: _**Together again**_

"Again! Hyuk!" laughed Goofy happily as he kept playing the saxophone.

_**Now we're here and there's no need remembering when**_

All: _**Cause no feeling feels like that feeling!  
Together-a!  
Together-a!  
Together-a!  
Together again...!**_

The stars continue to dance as they return to the curtain that closes briefly until it open as they sang the final part of the song.

_**Together again!!**_

The curtain closes again as the crowd applauded wildly. They love the show, they really do! Tommy and his friends came out from the left side of the stage taking their bows to the ones who applaud for them.  
"Thanks! You've been great. Cool! I'm grateful!" said the group at one time before returning to the stage. Tommy was the last to wave to the audience until he was pull backstage by Kimi. The crowd is so excited while they kept applauding at the same time the lights lit up. That was a great show!  
Backstage, one of the cast members took a peek through the curtain to check the audience while hte others watch. It is a girl that had long pink hair, pink eyes, and two hairpuffs along with a flower on her head. She wore a yellow and orange patterned dress, along with a white belt and white boots. Her name is Ami Onuki, a rock sar.  
"Wow. From the sounds of the cheering, they musta like it," said Tommy to the others with a smile.  
"Like it? They loved it!' laughed Ami happily. This had been the best Variety Show that Toon Town College has ever seen!  
"They are still applauding! Tommy, you should go out and take another bow!" said Kimi excitedly.  
"Yeah, go ahead!" said the other cast members as they push their friend out.  
"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" cheered the crowd for Tommy's name then they cheer as the boy himself came out on stage. He smiles while bowing to the audience while the band signals the 'okay' signal.  
"Hey thanks guys. Aww, you're too kind, you're too kind." Tommy bowed again. He waited until the audience stop applauding before he continued, "Well, I don't know what to say. Actually I do. We are so glad that you all like Manhattan Melodies. We have work so hard on it to make it the best Senior Variety Show ever."  
As the crowd applauds some more, a student shout out, "Wow, Tommy! With a show like this, maybe we will see you on Broadway!"  
"Uh, right, sure. Very funny."  
The cast members overheard the student's remark from backstage and that got one of them excited. It is a teenaged boy with brown hair, a green shirt, blue shorts, and is wearing sneakers. His name is Loud Kiddington.  
"Hey, why not? Hey guys! Maybe we could go to New York and sell our show Manhattan Melodies on Broadway!" suggested Loud excitedly.  
Two of the cast members look even more surprised upon hearing that. One of them is a dark blue-furred male alien creature resembling a cross between a dog and a koala with bat-like ears. His name is Experiment 626 AKA Stitch.  
The other is a teenaged girl. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a round nose, and she wore a red short-sleeved gown with blue sandals. Her name is Lilo Pelekai, Stitch's girlfriend.  
"Wow, Broadway?" asked Lilo in amazement.  
"Id! Neat idea!" said Stitch with a smile.  
"That is great, sports fan! Broadway would love to get a musical like this." said Champ in agreement. With a show like Manhattan Melodies on this, who knows what the future have show for the cast?  
"Wow, Broadway." said Kimi star-struck.  
Back on stage, Tommy, unaware of what his friends were thinking, continued talking to the crowd as he said, "I like to thank everyone in the college for putting their faith in all of us. After all, it's not everyday that you see a Rugrat, a bear, a ninja, a Pokemon trainer, a rock star, and a...a..." The boy looks back to the curtains, wondering what to call Stitch. "...a whatever..." The crowd laughs as he continued, "...to be accepted in a college like this. I am glad to know that we will be leaving this place graduated, some of us with honors..."  
A girl is finally heard screaming as she runs away with a laughing Donald chasing her.  
"Woo hoo! Woman, woman, woman, woman, woman, woman," laughed Donald as he chased the woman out of the auditorium much to the amusement of the audience. The duck came back laughing, "Woman!"  
As Donald leaves the auditorium, Tommy chuckles sheepishly as some of the audience members laugh some more. The boy said, "...and maybe some of us with a big need of psychotically help, big time." The audience laughs as Tommy finishes things up, "Thanks a lot, thanks for everything. Thank you, yeah."

A while later backstage, Tommy is shocked as his friends told him of the idea they just had. They even told the band about it and even Mickey, Sora, Ariel, Donald, and Goofy are so excited.  
"Wait, Broadway?" asked Tommy in shock and disbelief.  
"Yeah, yes, you got it!" said the others excited. They hope that their fellow star and friend like the idea and will go for it.  
"No way! Look, this show is good but not good enough to be on Broadway! Besides, I still need work on the script. There's something missing, I can feel it."  
"No, no way!" protested the others in concern. They like the script the way it is, it doesn't need anything else, right?  
"Tommy, love. You remember when you promised that when we get enough money, we will finally be married, right?" Kimi asked smiling lovingly at Tommy. Oh, and did I mention that the two are also engaged to one another and are waiting until they earn enough money to get married?  
"Uh yeah." said Tommy nodding.  
"Well, what if we get enough if we get a hit on Broadway?! Then we will be married!"  
"Yeah!" said the others but Tommy in agreement. After all, why deny Kimi of her dream to marry the boy she loves, huh?  
One of the cast members look confused though. It is a well-built teenager wearing a backpack. He had black spiky hair, and he wore a red baseball cap (which had a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front, and there was a green arc over a green dot on the front), a blue hoody with black sleeves and a dark gray hood, along with blue pants and black and dark blue sneakers. His name is Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer and Ami's boyfriend.  
"Broadway of what city?" asked Ash confused.  
"Ash!" groaned the others in annoyance. The boy can be so confused at times.  
"Pikachu." said Ash's Pikachu in disbelief while the Pokemon's cat girlfriend Tekirai sighs a bit.  
"Tommy, come on, please? For us," Kimi begged her fiancée hopefully.  
"Okay, but even if the show is good enough, we're only graduating you know." said Tommy with a sigh. "Don't we have future plans or something?"  
"Well, this could be our future, right?" Charity Bazaar, Loud's girlfriend, pointed out with a smile. It's true. If all goes out well...  
"Yeah!" said the others but Tommy in agreement.  
"They're right, Tommy." said Ami in agreement.  
"And Tommy, if we don't do it at all, then we will be forced to separate." said Champ sadly. "We would have to say goodbye and who knows if we would see each other again?"  
Everyone, especially Tommy, sigh as they look down. The bear is right. When they got a show like this and when they want to stay together for all time, they must take the next giant step.  
"Well...we got a big choice here." said Sora thoughtfully. "Like who wants to separate...OR WHO WANTS TO TAKE THIS SHOW TO BROADWAY?!"  
"Broadway!" said Donald and Goofy at once excited as Ariel hugs her boyfriend making Sora blush.  
"Aw, heck. You talk me into it." said Tommy with a grin. "What are we doing standing here for?! Let's take our show to Broadway!!"  
The cast members cheer excitedly with hope on their faces. Looks like Manhattan Melodies is on its way to the big time on Broadway!

Author's note  
Nice beginning, eh?

Tommy: Yeah, you got me in the Kermit show with some of the KH guys in the Electric Mayhem, role.

Charity: And me with Loud as Scooter, I think.

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Mickey: Gosh, at times like this, I can't wait to see where this and your parody of _Horton Hears A Who_ goes.

Me: You won't wait for long. Until that or next time, read, review, and suggest!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note  
Nice suggestions and reviews. Though I'm afraid Xemnas1992 that I already got someone to be Rizzo. Besides Petrie doesn't seem like the guy to be the Muppet anyway. Here's hoping your computer sound system get fixed soon, ABI old pal, so that you could be able to help me more.

--

A few days and a train ride later and the cartoons find themselves in Manhattan! It may be one of the dirtiest places in New York but if one wishes to sell his or her own show on Broadway, this is the best place to do so!  
"All right, here we are!" said Ash excited as he and his friends came out of the station looking around at the sights.  
"Pika Pika." said Pikachu with a grin. He and Tekirai are so excited.  
"Wow, look at everything, sports fan." said Champ whistling happily.  
"This is it, Manhattan, the big place of Broadway. We're really here." said Tommy happily as he and his friends continue walking looking excitedly. "A place filled with New Yorkers, just look at them."  
"Didn't know it is so big." said Kimi giggling happily.  
"I did, I played here before." explained Ami with a grin.  
"Hey Donald. Are you sure you should be chasing those women?" asked Sora frowning at Donald who looks at the Keyblade holder puzzled. "I mean, it isn't safe to do those especially since Daisy IS the jealous type."  
Donald admits, "Hey. I didn't ASK to be cast in the Animal role, all right? That's just the way the script bounces. Daisy understands that. As long as nothing REALLY happens, she's not going to get too upset."  
"But Donald, I thought you like to chase women back in your early days." Goofy pointed out confused.  
"Ixnay on the earl-nay, goofster!"  
"Wow! Pig Latin! Ok-nay do-nay, Don-nay."  
"Aw brother." groaned Donald in annoyance as Ariel giggled at this.  
"Come on, guys. We better dump our stuff off and get a place to stay." suggested Loud with a smile. The guys should be looking at a place to stay until they find a producer who is willing to buy the show.  
The group continues through the train station until they find a place they are looking for: the locker area.  
"Okay, Loud, Charity. Get the quarters ready. We found the right place." said Tommy to the couple.  
"Right. No problem," Loud said getting his quarters out eagerly as did Charity.

A while later, the group has found their place to dump their stuff and a place to stay at: cramped inside the lockers in the area. It looks weird but hey, what's better for a couple of quarters?  
"So how did you guys like the arrangements?" Tommy asked his friends from his locker grinning.  
"Huh?" asked the group.  
"I said 'how did you guys like it?'"  
"Pretty great," Ash said hugging Ami who is sharing the same locker as he, Pikachu, and Tekirai. "This is way better than camping outdoors and such."  
"Meow." said Tekirai getting cramped with her Pikachu sheepishly. The lockers don't seem like a best place to sleep but it's the only thing the group could afford for now.  
"Anyone got a jacuzzi? I need something to wet my fins." said Ariel giggling happily in her locker.  
"Come on, sports fan. We will only be here for one day. I betcha we will hit Broadway first thing tomorrow." said Champ hopefully.  
"Yeah!" said the group excited. Tomorrow, they are going to Broadway! At least they hope...

A while later, the group walk through the city and found a building that they planned on going to as mentioned in the ad that Tommy just circled. The group are planning to see a producer by the name of Steve Beaulieu. Hopefully this guy would buy their show. The group goes into the building while Tommy checks the songs' lyrics.  
"Hey, Tommy, why you had this whole 'do, do, da, doo, bum, etc' thing? You could use some real lyrics." Kimi points out.  
"I know, but all song writers do that when getting a block and needing to fill up the song with anything. Why do you think the Smurfs only sing that 'la-la-lara-la-la' song?" Tommy shrugs.  
The group now reached a door on a floor in the building that said 'Steve' on it. Tommy knocks on it resulting in a blonde haired and black suit looking man to let them in.  
"Oh hey. We'd like to see Mr. Beaulieu if you don't mind." said Tommy as he and his friends came in.  
"Oh hey, kids!" said the man named TV's Frank going to his desk. "You got an appointment? Steve doesn't like it when people come in without appointments."  
"Not really but we did saw his name in the paper. We came here to show him this great show called 'Manhattan Melodies'. I betcha he wants to show this on Broadway."  
"Yeah." said his friends happily and in agreement.  
"You see, it's about a couple of kids who come to Toon Town City. They end up getting married. Hey, check out the opening number. It goes like this. Hit it, everyone!" Tommy said to his friends. Soon the group begins to perform, sing, whatever.  
"Wait, wait." said TV's Frank as a buzz on his intercom interrupts him and the group's singing. The secretary answers it, "Yeah?"  
"Frank, what's going out there? I'm trying to think." snapped a voice on the intercom.  
"Oh just a kid with a musical, Steve. No biggie."  
"'No biggie'? 'Musical'? Don't just sit there you idiot! Send them in!"  
"Yeah, all right!" laughed Tommy eagerly as he and his friends smile and cheer. Already a producer agrees to see them. Things oughta be interesting.  
TV's Frank opens another door allowing the group into Steve's office. They see a man at his desk talking on the phone. He is a mad scientist with brown hair, a streak of white hair on it along with his mustache, and a green lab coat. This must be Steve Beaulieu, right?  
"Yeah, I'm talking net, here. You gotta be kidding me those. Yeah..." Steve said on his phone nodding quickly.  
"Wow. Cool apulse stream." said Ami looking around Steve's office in amazement. "Much better than Kaz's office!"  
"Pika Pika Pikachu." said Pikachu as he lies on his master Ash's head smiling.  
Steve sees the group coming in and ends his call saying, "Hold oh. I'd be right back."  
As the producer puts his call on hold to talk to Tommy and his friends, the boy himself looks eager as he said, "Oh hey Mr. Beaulieu. My name is Tommy Pickles and with me are my friends. We've got this neat show called Manhattan Melodies that we know you should produce on Broadway."  
"Yeah!" said the group happily.  
"It's about these kids that come to Toon Town City and get married. It got this great opening number. Listen."  
The kids begin to sing and perform again to Steve eager to show him the opening number. But then the man stops them as he said, "Wait, wait, hold it, hold it!" The group stops suddenly. "Look, no singing. Just give me the general idea. Manhattan Melodies? Isn't it the alternate name of the Looney Tunes short series?"  
Loud answered, "Actually, the alternate name is MERRIE Melodies. I know what I'm talking about since I'm working for Warner Bros. like my girlfriend here."  
"Anyway, the show is about life in the big city." Tommy said explaining the show to Steve.  
"Yeah." said the group nodding in agreement hoping that the producer got the right idea.  
"I see. Big city as in cops, car chases, people beating up bums, shootings, that sorta thing?" asked Steve arching an eyebrow in interest.  
"Oh, no shooting. More like songs and dances." insisted Tommy. After all, why should a great show like his and the group's be about shootings anyway?  
"Just songs and dances?"  
"Yeah." said the group at once.  
"Hmmm...interesting yet original." said Steve in thought. "Well, shootings are overrated anyway. So are we're talking about big name stars here?"  
"Well, if you don't mind, we're going to be the stars." Tommy point out. After all, only he and his friends are in the show thought the writer just have an odd feeling that something is missing.  
"I knew that. I was about to say that."  
"Oh."  
"So let me see if I got this straight," Steve said as he leans over to the eager group. "You are the stars."  
"Yeah." said the group excited that Steve is getting it now.  
"Unknown people with songs, dances, and shootings," Steve said as the group nodded. But when he mentioned 'shootings', they shook their heads like mad. "What? No shootings?"  
"No way! We don't kill people. That would be crazy." said Ash with a frown.  
"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu shuddering at the thought of a gun.  
"You know...I think I smell something." said Steve in a sing-songy voice.  
The group paused as they sniff around. They then turn and look at Stitch. The trog looks annoyed as he protested, "What? Why do you always blame Stitch because meega never took a bath at all?! I can't swim at all, even in bath tubs. I don't have to repeat it!"  
"Uh actually I meant a hit."  
"What?" asked Tommy in amazement. Is the boy thinking what he thinks Steve is saying?!  
"I mean a big hit as in a great play." Steve explained with a smile.  
"Wow. Does this mean?"  
"You got it. I'm going to produce your show! Are you all excited? You're all going to be on Broadway!" Steve said causing the group to cheer happily. They can't believe it. After all that and they just sold their show! They are going to be on Broadway! So why are Pikachu and Tekirai feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden?  
"Hey thanks Mr. Beaulieu. Wow this is so sudden though I'd like for ya to read the script first." Tommy explains as he takes out a copy of the show's script to Steve. "I am thinking that something's missing and..."  
"Oh, don't worry. We'd take care of those things in the previews. Now then there's a lot of things for me to do. I better call the papers and get a theater to rent. What I need from you all is 300 bucks."  
"What?!" exclaimed Ami as the others look shocked upon hearing the last part, "Three hundred bucks?!"  
"You got it."  
"Three hundred? Are you mad?" asked Tommy in disbelief. He didn't count on hearing that upon coming to Steve's office!  
"Oh, a piece too. Everyone must contribute." added Steve as he tried to get to work to whatever it is he is going to do.  
"A piece?"  
"Uh yeah. Better make it today too."  
"But...I..." said Tommy and the others worried. They didn't expected a producer to be asking for so much money. They thought he is going to buy their show for free or something.  
"What? You don't have the money?" asked Steve in disbelief upon hearing that. "It's standard Broadway Procedure. Give me the money and rehearsals can begin tomorrow. It's no big a deal."  
"But...but..."  
"Tommy..." said Kimi in concern. This doesn't look good, not at all.  
"But we don't have that much money!" Tommy said in disbelief. How will they get that much money a piece in one day? By the time they do get it, Steve woulda rejected their show the next time around due to all the waiting!  
"Yeah."  
"She's got a point." said Sora with a frown. Something is not right, not at all.  
"Now I know I smell something and it isn't Stitch." scowled Lilo while her boyfriend growls at the producer. Just what is Steve trying to pull here?  
"Now you see..." Before Steve could finish, TV's Frank came into the office looking worried.  
"Uh Steve? Hate to interrupt ya but 3 cops and one old lady wants to speak to you for a minute. They look upset." said TV's Frank worried. Just then the said cops named Police Chief Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou came into the office followed by an old woman named Granny.  
"There he is." Granny said sternly pointing at Steve. "That's Dr. Clayton Forrester, the same man who tricked me out of my life savings! Oh, and I thought that greedy duck and that nice cat were bad enough?"  
The man who's real name is Dr. Clayton Forrester yelps as he got out of his desk worried. The jig is up big time! He was hoping that the old woman he has fooled out of her life savings wouldn't find him again.  
"Huh? Clayton? I thought his name was Steve." said Champ in disbelief. All this time though, the group were making a deal with a con man!  
"Okay, Forrester, we've warned you about this! This is your last con job, come with us!" Wiggum said sternly as Eddie and Lou get ready to move in to arrest the con man.  
"Now, now, I don't want any trouble...until now!" yelled Clayton as he quickly grabs Ami making her scream. The others gasp as the man snapped, "Stay where you are! Anyone moves and the Asian will sing her last note!"  
"Uh...is that a threat, chief?" asked Lou puzzled.  
"Hey, he got an Asian chick hostage! You think I'm dumb enough to go near him when he's holding an Asian chick hostage?" asked Wiggum staying where he's at.  
"No, please! Don't hurt Ami, please! Take me instead!" cried Ash horrified not wanting the girl he loves to get hurt or worst!  
"Fine, you ask for it!" yelled Clayton as he grabs the boy by the neck. Now he got two hostages. "Now move out of the way, coppers! MOVE!"  
"Ouch, ouch! You're hurting my hair!"  
Wiggum tried to go near the group but Clayton shoved him away snapping, "You too, fatso!" Move it!"  
"Why that stupid big palooka..." mumbled Donald angrily. How dare he try to hold his friends hostage?! Now he's in big trouble and even an angry Pikachu and Tekirai agrees with him!  
Clayton is almost out the door to his office. The villain is going to get away with it snapping, "Easy!" The man is out of the room backing away. Unknown to him though, a familiar Pokemon, a cat, and a duck are waiting for him on the top of the door.  
"BAD MAN!! WAAAAAKKKKK!!" yelled Donald angrily as he, Pikachu, and Tekirai attack him. The mad scientist screams as he fights the fighting three running out of the office after getting the three off. The others not fighting him come out a while later.  
Sora comment, "I know between MY Keyblade, Pikachu's electrical powers, Champ's 'Care Bear Stare' and Stitch's strength, reflexes, agility and nearly indestructible body, we could EASILY take this hood, but we DO have to stick to the script, unfortunately. Besides, we can't endanger our friends by acting recklessly."  
"Though that doesn't stop Donald," Mickey chuckled as he and the others watch Clayton trying to make a run for it with Donald, Pikachu, and Tekirai still chasing him.  
Clayton looks around trying to escape but yelps as Donald, Pikachu, and Tekirai grabs him by the leg. The villain struggles with his load trying to escape. But after seeing two men carrying a ladder blocking his way out, he was forced to run the other way down the halls. Everyone else look at the direction he went.  
Suddenly a woman is heard screaming as they turn to see that said woman screaming and running off. They now see Clayton returning screaming as he continues fighting, with his hostages now fighting against him.  
"Get off!" yelled Clayton in alarm. He then screamed as Tekirai bit into his ear. "OUCH, OUCH, GET OFF!!" The con man screams again as Pikachu bites him in the hand. "GET THIS CAT AND THIS RAT OFF MY EAR AND HAND! GET THEM OFF!!"  
Finally Clayton was forced to let go of Ash and Ami as he was grabbed by Wiggum causing Donald, Pikachu and Tekirai to fall off.  
"Bad man, bad man! Wak!!" yelled Donald angrily.  
"PIKACHU!" yelled Pikachu as he electrocutes Clayton a bit making him yelped.  
"Get me out of here! Please!" screamed Clayton frantically as Wiggum gave the criminal to Eddie and Lou who took him away. The man scream at Tommy and his friends while being dragged away, "Animals, crazy, all of you! No idiot would ever take your show, forget it!"  
"Give me my money back!" yelled Granny angrily as she chases after Clayton with Wiggum and TV's Frank in pursuit leaving Tommy and his friends alone.  
"Ash, you alright," Tommy asked the Pokemon Trainer who got up looking shaken.  
"Guys, I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." said Ash shuddering a bit before he calms down, "Looks boring though." He hears some groaning causing him to turn. Ami is on the floor, the one who's doing all the groaning, "Ami? Oh man! She's suffocating! I gotta give her the mouth to mouth stuff!!"  
"Pikachu/Meow." said Pikachu and Tekirai in concern as they watch Ash give his girlfriend CPR.  
"Geez, sports fan, I think that man only wanted our money, not our show." said Champ in concern. He's right, Clayton almost con the whole group into giving him their money and then he makes a big run for it!  
Soon Ami gasp a bit as Kimi asked in concern, "Ami, you all right?"  
"Yeah, but I think we're engaged." Ami said sheepishly while Ash smiles a bit.  
"Okay, look guys. Let's get out show to Broadway." said Tommy as his friends nodded while they head out. After all, Clayton is probably not the only producer, even if the man is a fake on, in Manhattan. There's got to be someone else who could buy the show for real, right?  
Too bad the group doesn't know how wrong they're going to be.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Just when the group thought they found a buyer, Clayton turns out to be a fraud! They could do better next time, right? Don't expect anything good happening soon so read, review, and suggest, folks.

Donald chasing women is a reference to his early days before he calm down a bit, so to speak, in the cartoons and movies.

Tommy is right about the Smurfs part though.

Clayton Forrester's fake name 'Steve Beaulieu' is a reference to a name that TV's Frank more often than call him on MST3K as well as Clayton's actor Trace Beaulieu.

Clayton and Loud makes a reference to the Looney Tunes's other show name.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note  
Uh, no to your suggestion, nobodiez. Besides, the guy I have as Rizzo wouldn't say something like that. Besides that, the reviews/suggestions look good as usual. Time to meet two characters who will be important parts of the Cartoons' life in this parody.

--

Tommy and his friends walk through the city in search of the producer who could buy Manhattan Melodies. Needless to say, they didn't do very well, at all. A song plays while events happen as we see them.  
In an office of a producer named Mr. Boss, the man was in there shaving while the Cartoons perform. Needless to say, the producer frowns at them and shake his head no making the group disappointed. Mickey sings in the background as the song begins.,

Mickey: _**You can't take no for an answer!  
You can't take no for an answer!**_

The Cartoons are now outside an officer that has the name 'Fenton' open on the front door. Tommy gave the secretary a script hoping that the producer would look at it.  
The secretary turns to someone who came to see what's going on. This someone is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. The boy looks confused and silent upon seeing Tommy and his friends outside the officer.

_**You can't take no for an answer!**_

Not getting an answer and presuming that the answer is no, the secretary closes the door on the group while the boy in the office still looks at the newcomers confused.  
In the officer of another producer named Eddy, the group came to him now but he just scoffed them off, disappointing them further.

_**No, no, no.**_

The group kept on plugging away but they begin to lose hope when another officer slams in their face. A while later, they are seen going through the city while Champ looks at a paper trying to find another producer for him and the others to go to.

_**Whenever there's a dream worth a-dreaming (dreaming!)  
And you wanna see that dream come true (dream come true!)**_

Months seem to have passed as we see pieces of the calendar being torn off one by one. And unfortunately, our heroes' luck is dimmering down a lot.

_**There'll be plenty people talking  
"Forget all about it"**_

At a stage in town, the group are performing for another producer named Mr. Garrison. Sadly, this producer motioned them to leave, not interested either, much to the group's disappointment.

_**Say "it isn't worth the trouble--  
All the trouble that you're going through!" (it ain't worth it-NO!)  
Well, what can you do?**_

Mickey appears to the gang and continues singing trying to keep their hopes up.

_**You can't take no for an answer!**_

Chorus: _**You can't take no**_

The group are now seen on a bench looking at the paper for more producers, but so far, no luck at all.

Mickey: _**You can't take no for an answer!**_

Chorus: _**No no no no**_

Mickey: _**You can't take no for an answer!  
No, no, no.**_

Needless to say, the group kept going on sadly. We see Champ, Tommy, Kimi, Lilo, Stitch, Ash, Ami, Pikachu, and Tekirai moving on sadly as they pass a place that has No signs like 'No Loitering' or 'No Trespassing.'.

Backup singers: _**No no no no no no no no no.  
No no no no no no no no no.**_

Mickey: _**Whatcha gonna do when the dimes get tough  
and the world's treating you unkind?**_

We see another man named Fatman trying to see a sandwich in a restaurant but looks puzzled as he sees Tommy and his friends looking hungrily at some food. The group has obviously not eaten for who knows how long?

_**You gotta hang on to your optimistic outlook**_

Things got worst as more doors slam into the group's faces, each producer or so are not interested in Manhattan Melodies. At the last door, the group is tossed out onto the floor while Mickey and the backup singers kept singing despite how hopeless things are.

_**And keep possession of your positive state-of-mind**_

Backup singers: _**State of mind, state of mind, state of mind, state, state, mind!**_

Mickey: _**You can't take no for an answer!**_

Chorus: _**You can't take no**_

Tommy and his friends continue walking in disappointment, having found no one to buy the show yet. And with the looks of things, it looks like they will never do.

Mickey: _**You can't take no for an answer!**_

Chorus: _**No no no no**_

Mickey: _**You can't take no for an answer!  
No, no, no.**_

The calendar, with each pages being torn off is finally up to September 5th.

Backup singers: _**No no no no no no no no no.  
No no no no no no no no no.**_

Mickey: _**No, no, no.**_

Backup singers: _**No no no no no no no no no.  
No no no no no no no no no.**_

Mickey: _**No, no, no.**_

The group is now seen sleeping in their usual roomers: the lockers are the train station. They look depressed after going through all day with no luck of selling the show at all.

Backup singers: _**No no no no no no no no no.  
No no no no no no no no no.**_

Mickey: _**No, no, no**_

Goofy plays a sad blues melody on his saxophone as we fade to black. Sadly, it looks like sad times for our nearly hopeless group now.

The next day, Tommy and his friends go through the streets look very hungry and tired. They must have been searching Manhattan for months but no one is interested in buying the show, not even the best would buy it! Worst yet, they are hungry and running lost on funds and cash, fast.  
"Stitch thinks this is tougher than meega thought." said Stitch sadly as the group walks on. Tommy sighs knowing that the alien means.  
"Tommy, I don't like this. I mean I am a Care Bear and don't like it when people reject me, help or otherwise." said Champ worried.  
Unknown to the group, Lilo and Stitch gets attack by the Huntsmaster who grabs the latter much to the former's alarm. The others didn't seem to notice what just happen.  
"Caught ya, you little magical freak." laughed the Huntsmaster evilly.  
"Leave him alone you big dummy, he's an alien, not a magical creature!" yelled Lilo angrily to the villain.  
"Yea right, like aliens exist."  
"Ha, if only he knew." mumbled Stitch struggling in the Huntsmaster's grip.  
"Now we..." Before the Huntsmaster could finish, he is punched in the face by Spider-Man who use his web to catch him. He then threw the Huntsmaster to Chief Wiggum and Joe (from _Family Guy_).  
"Take him away boys." Spider-Man said to the cops as they take the captured villain away.  
"Thank you for saving Stitch." Lilo said to the hero happily.  
"Yea, thanks." agreed Stitch being hugged by his girlfriend lovingly.  
"First, I am a hero, it's what I do, second I'm going to be your guardian angel in another Muppets parody, and third this story does take place in New York, it would only make sense if I made at least one cameo." explained Spider-Man proudly.  
As the hero left, Lilo and Stitch caught up to the others who still didn't noticed what just happen as Ami suggested, "Man if we could get the show great enough if we add in some special effects like exploding stuff."  
"Meow." said Tekirai agreeing with her owner.  
"No offense Ami, but that sounds kinda lame and upsetting." said Ariel in dismissal.  
"Hey, watch it! And to think I was coupled with you in that Beauty and the Beast parody!" Ash yelled at Ariel in annoyance.  
"Pika!" snapped Pikachu in annoyance.  
"Hey don't you two yell at Ariel!" Sora snapped at Ash getting a bit tense.  
"Oh come on. They weren't yelling." Ami said defending Ash and Pikachu with a sigh.  
"Yes I was!" Ash yelled eager for a fight with the Keyblade holder.  
"Guys, don't fight. That won't make me happy." said Charity in concern, but needless to say the rest of Tommy's group begins to argue and blaming each other. They have gone through months without success and it's making them edgy.  
"Fight, fight!" quacked Donald eagerly getting ready to attack.  
"Donald!" Mickey exclaimed to the duck in annoyance.  
"What? It sounds like fun!"  
"Come on sports fan, stop it!" insisted Champ worried trying to keep the peace.  
"Hey uh, Tommy? Perhaps we should change the script? Maybe that would get the producers' interest better." Loud say trying to get Tommy's attention.  
"What shall we do now, sports fan?" Champ asked hoping for Tommy's help.  
"Yeah, what?" asked Goofy hopefully to Tommy as the others speak at randomly. Unknown to them, Tommy is getting under a lot of stress, due to the failure of selling the show and now this is starting to bug him.  
Finally Tommy has have enough as he turned back to the group yelling, "How should I know?!" The group stopped talking as they looked shocked. Their friend has never yell at them like that before! "I mean, I don't really know, okay?! How come you're bugging with me with this stupid problem?! You guys should take care of yourselves and stop shoving your problems right in my way! I don't know what to do next. As far as I know right now, we failed big time. Okay? We've tried our best but we may as well forget it, okay? Just...forget it!"  
The others look down a bit sadly. Tommy sighs, regretting yelling at his friends like that. He didn't mean to, he was under stress. The writer of the show will apologize to the gang later.  
"Hey Loud? How much money do we have left?" Tommy asked the loud boy hopefully.  
"Enough for two nights unless we find cheaper lockers," Loud said with a frown.  
Ariel comment, "You would think that, with the abilities several of us possess, it wouldn't be that difficult at least finding part-time work to make some money until we are able to sell the play, but, unfortunately, we DO have to stick to the script."  
Tommy sighs as he sees a restaurant called 'Lee's' nearby. The gang is getting hungry and they need to eat before they move on.  
"Come on, it's time for us to eat anyway." Tommy said as he leads his friends into Lee's.  
"Oh, why start now?" scoffed Ash in annoyance as he follows the one who yelled at him and the others.  
"Ash!" exclaimed Ami with a sigh.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu with a sigh as well.

The inside of the restaurant doesn't look like your famous ones, but it serves food and that's all that matters. As the group enters, someone nearly collide with them with a tray of food. It is a boy about ten-years-old with a blond mullet hairstyle, who was wearing an orange hoody with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. His name is Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles AKA Numbuh 4.  
"Hey watch it teenagers! Geez, why they let you dorks in here is beyond me!" snapped Numbuh 5 as he goes to serve a customer.  
"Uh...is it just me or is that a waiter a kid?" asked Champ looking at Numbuh 4 confused.  
"Well, now I'm glad I have no money. Now I have no appetite." groaned Donald as he and the rest of the gang go to a booth for them to sit in.  
"Okay, here we go." said Numbuh 4 putting the food on a table in front of a customer named Lois Griffin, "One cheeseburger platter. What's to drink?"  
"Oh, a glass of milk," Lois explained as she lifted her bun up. The boy is about to leave until Lois stops him and shows her burger...except there is no burger at all! "Excuse me? Where's my meat?"  
"Geez, grown ups are so demanding. Hey, Michael! Where's the burger?!"  
In the kitchen, a man peeked out frowning. He is an Asian man with black hair wearing a brown business suit and work shoes. He is also wearing an apron. His name is Michael Lee, the owner of the restaurant.  
"Okay, calm down, Wally. I'm only one man!" said Michael doing his best to get the order. "I wish my daughter, my son, and their dog would come sooner. I hate doing these things by myself with you doing all the waiting."  
Numbuh 4 grunts as he goes over to the table where Tommy's group is at. He said, "All right, what do you teenagers want?"  
"Well for one, the number for child services!" laughed Sora as some of the others chuckled at the Keyblade holder's joke. Needless to say, this anger Numbuh 4.  
"All right, that does it! I mean, why is it that people give me a hard time just because I'm a kid working as a waiter here?! You think I want to work here, not that I'm saying that I'm a Kids Next Door operative going undercover listening to secret conversions of adults and teenagers to find out their plans?! No! I got feelings too, bud! I ain't doing this as a hobby, okay?! Want to know what I make around here, huh?! Nothing, okay?! NOTHING!!"  
"Oh, I see." said Ami with pity. Now she regretted even making fun of the sad Numbuh 4.  
"Meow." said Tekirai feeling bad herself.  
"I live on tips and work hard!" exclaimed Numbuh 4 while panting like mad. "I need tips to feed my family and my friends!" The boy sniffs some tears sadly, "I mean, is that fair, tell me?! Is that fair?!"  
"It's all right, sports fan." said Champ with a sigh while patting the weeping Numbuh 4, who is covering his eyes sadly, on the back. "To tell you the truth, we don't have any money either."  
Suddenly Numbuh 4 stops crying and looked annoyed at the group, getting rid of the eye drops as well as the fake tears. He was faking crying the whole time!  
"Not my table! Geez, you teenagers are so cheap!" snapped Numbuh 4 in disgust as he leaves.  
"Wow. Some kids today are so rude." said Champ with a frown as the others nodded a bit.  
"Uh, listen. I'd try to get us something to eat." said Tommy in concern as he leaves the table to go make some orders.  
"Patty is coming and so is the milk!" Michael called out as Tommy comes up to the counter where the owner is at, "Hey Wally! Where are June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe?"  
"Uh, sir? Can I have a menu?" Tommy asked the owner hopefully.  
"Oh, right. Here." said Michael as he gave a menu to the purple-haired teenager. "May I suggest our special: the Yankee Bean Soup with spoon."  
Tommy looks concerned. How can he tell Michael that he and his friends couldn't afford the meal with the money they have? Just then three figures came in. One of them is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June, the Te Xuan Ze, Michael's daughter.  
The second figure is a black haired Asian boy with brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt with black sleeves with a fist on the middle of the shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was known as Ray Ray Lee, June's little brother and Michael's son.  
The third figure is a brown male pug dog. His name is Monroe, June's dog and mentor.  
"Hi everyone! Sorry we're late, dad." June apologized as she, Ray-Ray, and Monroe get ready for work today.  
"Yo, Lila! How's shaking?" Ray-Ray said to another customer as he goes behind the counter to get his waiter clothes on.  
"Arr, sorry for the tardiness. June's test took longer and she has to pick Ray-Ray and me up." explained Monroe as he took his spot behind the cash register. The dog is also the cashier.  
"Oh, but you should be happy to know, I did great. I mean, the questions are so easy." said June proudly as she put her apron on.  
"Right, because you used magic to cheat, Ms. Big Butt." Ray-Ray laughed at her sister.  
"I did not, shut up Ray-Ray! I know I passed it fair and square!"  
"That's very good, June, very good. Ray-Ray, don't tease your sister." Michael said to his kids before pointing to Lois while nodding. "The lady over there wants her milk and patty."  
"Right. Looks like Wally mess up again!" laughed Ray-Ray as he goes to get Lois's order.  
"Hey Wally! We're back!" June said letting Numbuh 4 knows that she's here.  
"About time!" snapped Numbuh 4 impatiently seeing the three, "Geez, why do I have to handle all the adults and teenagers in this joint?! Take the dumb ones at table 4, okay?"  
"Geez, which one is table 4," Ash asked looking around puzzled making the others roll their eyes in annoyance.  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu dryly, can't believe that his friend is unaware that Numbuh 4 was badmouthing Tommy and his friends.  
"I'm worried, you think Ash was right. Did we really fail?" asked Kimi sadly, still feeling hurt by her fiancée's words.  
"Well, from the looks of things, those producers look at us like we are Heartless or something." said Loud with a sad sigh.  
"Huh?! Heartless?! Gosh, Sora, what just happened?!" yelped Goofy as he woke up from a nap he was having.  
"Relax, Goofy. Go back to sleep, no Heartless around." Mickey insisted to his dog friend who goes back to sleep.  
"Thank goodness. That's the last thing we would need around here." said Ariel in relief.  
"Hey, Ami, why don't you call your old manager? Maybe he'll be our producer." Ash asks his girlfriend.  
"Kaz? Not a good idea, Ash; one, he isn't that bad as a friend but he's a lousy administrator...he used to pay Yumi and I with food coupons!" Ami sighs. "And two, these days he has a flea circus...and a dog ran away with the stars."  
"Well... we still need to do something if we want to make our dreams come true." Champ tells.  
"You mean, streets filled up with honey, duck-rains, and sandwiches chasing elephants?" Goofy, who woke up again, says dumbly as the group stares at him.  
"Goofy, I mean our life-dreams...not the nightmares you have when having pizza and burritos for dinner." Champ tells his friend.  
"Uh...11 bowls, please." Tommy told Michael at the counter deciding that some of the others, like Sora and Ariel, would share.  
"Right, no problem." said Michael with a nod as he takes the menu, getting ready to work on Tommy's meal.  
"Uh...one problem. This is...kinda embarrassing and all. We are working on this great show that should be a big hit on Broadway. The thing is...uh...we don't have any money. Well, we do but not much."  
"Wait, you don't have much money to give?" asked June surprised.  
"Yeah. We'd work it off though. We promise." Tommy insisted hopefully. Even if his friends have to work to pay off their meal, it's the least they can do.  
"How sacrificed you made." said Monroe with a sigh feeling pity for Tommy and his friends right now. He has seen a look on the boy's face many times before.  
"Waitress," Lois called out to June impatiently.  
"Oh, coming!" said June heading off to Lois to help Ray-Ray give the woman's order to her.  
"Ahem." said Michael motioning the boy to lean closer to him. "Tell you what. The Big City, hmmm? Live, work, up, but not the city, only people, people is people. Noisy buildings, they're like tomatoes, huh? It's people! It's dancing. Soon, what you'd see is potatoes." Of course what the man said has put a look of confusion on Tommy's face. The boy has no idea what the owner just said. "So, people is people, okay?"  
"Uh, yeah. Thanks a lot." said Tommy disappointed as Michael leaves.  
"Don't worry about that. He said stuff like that all the time. It's nothing to be confused about, lad." Monroe explained to Tommy as the disappointed teenager is about to go back to his table.  
"Hey, where are you going?" June asked Tommy as she comes back to the counter.  
"Huh?" asked Tommy puzzled as Monroe used the register to put the next cash in it. "Well, you see..."  
"Aw, stay here and wait for your soup, okay?"  
"But I told you, we don't..."  
"I know, but Ray-Ray, Monroe, and I know our dad for years." June explained to Tommy with a grin. "You see, when dad first came to this city, he didn't have money either."  
"Aye, the lad may be lack in magic, but he is also lack in money too so he knows what you're going through." Monroe agreed. "I bet the man is back there right now making more soup bowls for you lot. Consider this on the house."  
"What? With soup in them," Tommy asked in amazement. Sure enough, he sees Michael in the kitchen preparing soup for the writer and his friends.  
"Yep. You got it." said June smiling once more at Tommy.  
"Hey...thanks."  
"No problem. Listen I got to get back to work. Man, I got a lot to work."  
"Aye, June had a test and had to pick us up so that's why we were late." Monroe explained to Tommy with a nod.  
"Oh, I heard you passed the test." Tommy said to June since he overheard the girl and her family talk about it.  
"Well, I hope I passed it," said June hopefully and sheepishly. "You see, it's for acceptance into a fashion design college and maybe going into space."  
"Oh cool. My friends and I just graduated from college ourselves."  
"Wow, really?" asked June in surprise. Amazing that she should meet someone who just got out of college.  
"Well, that explains it. No one would be out here without a degree." said Monroe continuing his cashier job.  
"You got it." Tommy chuckled with a grin.  
"My name is Juniper Lee, call me June." June said introducing herself to Tommy. "This is Monroe and the little boy working besides Wally is Ray-Ray.  
"Hey, my name is Tommy Pickles." said Tommy as she shakes the girl's hands politely.  
"Nice to meet you, Tommy."  
"I'm a Rugrat, so to speak."  
Back at the gang's table, Kimi was watching her fiancee as Tommy finish shaking hands with June. She looks a bit jealous. Kimi doesn't like it when the boy she loves is hanging out with other girls, especially ones he doesn't know yet!  
Ray-Ray, who passed by, noticed Kimi's jealously towards his sister. He chuckled, "Oh man. I hate to be in June's shoes when things heat up."  
Meanwhile the rest of Tommy's group is discussing something, something that they didn't wish to do but knew that they have no choice but to do it.  
"Listen, guys, listened." Charity said calming the others down.  
"I know this is going to be hard but I think it's for the best that we went out on our own, separated but I will keep Char with me." Loud explain to the others making them look worried or shocked.  
"What? We have to go out on our alone without each other much?" asked Champ worried. This has never happen before. The group has promised that they would stay together for all time and never wanted this to happen, for them to say goodbye to one another.  
Mickey can tell that Champ is worried and remembers the promise the group has made. Still, the mouse sighs as he said, "Tommy is right though. We always depend on him with our problems too much."  
"Yeah. He feels too responsible for all of us. Tommy wouldn't feel bad if we weren't around." Ariel agreed sadly.  
"Yep. He would do much better or feel better off if we just left town." agreed Sora sadly as well.  
"No! I don't want to leave Tommy, you know that! We're engaged, I can't just walk out on him...right?" Kimi asked hopefully trying to convince the others to change their minds. This however made them feel down a bit.  
The gang sees Tommy coming back to the group and sitting in the booth as he said, "Uh guys...about what happen before...sorry for blowing up on ya. I was under stress and all. But...you'd be happy to know that Michael is making soup for us, free of charge, how about that?"  
Instead of feeling happy though, the others only nodded as they continue feeling down. Tommy noticed the sad looks on their faces. Something must be wrong.  
"Uh, guys, what's wrong?" asked Tommy worried.  
"Well, you see..." said Charity sadly. How can she and the others tell their friend that they decided to leave town and make it out on their own, doing the one thing they promised each other that they would never do.  
"We...just got some job offers, right guys," Loud answered quickly. That should be the right answer to use, right?"  
"Uh, yeah, yeah." said most of the gang concerned deciding to play along with Loud's claim since it's the only answer they would use right now.  
"Oh, I see." said Tommy in concern. He can tell that that wasn't the true answer, he can tell by the looks on the others' faces.  
"These jobs offers...are kinda out of town, right?" Loud continue quickly.  
"Yeah, yeah," Most of the group said while nodding.  
"Uh...what job did I get?" Ash asked the others confused, not getting it.  
"Ash!" groaned most of the gang in annoyance feeling that the Pokemon Trainer almost jinx this.  
"Kimi, don't tell me you're leaving too." Tommy said to Kimi worried. Is his fiancee going to leave too? He doesn't want that.  
"Tommy, I..." Kimi said hesitating. She looks at the others who glared at her making her groan and turned away, feeling like her heart was tearing her apart. The girl has no choice but to give in and follow along with the others' answer.  
"Oh wak, are we leaving?" Donald asked sadly.  
"Looks, Tommy, it's no problem. We will write to you and let you know where we are." Champ assured Tommy with a sad look on his face.  
"Right. No matter what happens, we will still believe in the show." said Champ as the others nodded to the only one not leaving.  
Tommy nodded sadly as he looks down. He doesn't need to hear the truth, the boy already did. He knew what is really going on.  
All his friends have seems to lost hope in the show and are leaving town.

At a train station, as people there are getting on the train, a few couples hold each other's hands as they say goodbye. This includes Tommy and Kimi who are holding hands as the Asian girl is on the train itself about to leave town.  
"All aboard!" said the conductor as the train gets ready to leave. Kimi looks sadly at Tommy as she begins to sing.

Kimi: _**Saying goodbye, going away  
Seems like goodbye's such a hard thing to say**_

Tommy: _**Touching our hands, wondering why**_

Both: _**It's time for saying goodbye.**_

Soon the two let go as the train begins to pull out of the station. Kimi waved goodbye shedding tears from her eyes sayign, "Bye, Tommy..."  
"Kimi." said Tommy sadly as he runs in hopes to catch up to Kimi for the last time.  
"Goodbye!"  
Kimi now drops her hanky onto the ground as the train continues to pull out. Tommy picks it up and holds it sadly before looking up as the train with his fiancée disappears from sight.  
"Kimi...don't go." said Tommy as he held up the hanky that Kimi has dropped.

In another part of the city, Champ, Lilo, Stitch, Loud, and Charity are hugging each other sadly as Loud sings next.

Loud: _**Saying goodbye, why is it sad?  
Makes us remember the good times we've had**_

On a country road outside of the city, Loud and Charity are riding on two bikes as they leave the city sadly.

Charity: _**Much more to say, foolish to try**_

Both: _**It's time for saying goodbye.**_

In the back of the truck leaving Manhattan as well, Ash, Ami, Pikachu, and Tekirai are in the back, the couples holding each other sadly as the Pokemon Trainer sings next.

Ash: _**Don't want to leave, but we both know**_

Ami: _**Sometimes its better to go**_

We now see Lilo and Stitch riding on a Greyhound Bus as they rode out of the city looking at it for the last, it seems.

Lilo: _**Somehow I know, we'll meet again**_

Stitch: _**Not sure quite where and I don't know just when**_

The two sees Sora and the band hitchhiking on roadside as they wave to them while going by.

Sora: _**You're in my heart, so until then**_

Band: _**It's time for saying goodbye.**_

Now at a freight train area, Champ is in a part of a train leaving the city as he looks at the latter one last time (it seems) while singing sadly.

Champ: _**Somehow I know, we'll meet again  
Not sure quite where and I don't know just when  
You're in my heart so until then  
Wanna smile  
Wanna cry  
Saying goodbye**_

As Champ sighs sadly, we see the images of all of Tommy's friends singing sadly while finishing the song up. We now cut to Tommy walking slowly through the night streets.

All (but Tommy & Champ): _**La la la la, la la la la  
It's time for saying goodbye  
La la la la, la la la la  
La la la la-la la la.**_

Once the song is finished, Tommy sighs as he looks at the building in front of him, AKA the Empire State Building. The boy goes up to it with the departure of his friends on his mind.

Author's note  
Poor Tommy. All his friends seem to lost hope in the show and have left town. Now he is alone. Or is he?

Kimi: Oh come on! You all know the truth!

Me: No spoilers, Kimi! Oh well, too late. What will Tommy do now? More to come so read, review, and suggest.

Danny: I can't wait to show up later on.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note  
Welcome back! Well, I'm getting close to finishing up Sponge-E, but while I do that, I can get to work on this parody as well. Good suggestions though nobodiez, I'm afraid I will have to pass on Ben 10 as one of Numbuh 4's pals since I got those roles filled up. But I promise before this parody is done, I will put Ben 10 in this parody somewhere.

Funny you should suggest the idea with Danny Cat and Sawyer, ABI, because I was planning on adding the Cats Don't Dance gang and Oliver as part of the Fanfiction Street gang (back as Oscar) for the wedding part. But I betcha I can still put the dialogue in though.

--

Tommy sighs as he goes into the Empire State Building. Finding an elevator that goes to the observatory deck, he and a few people got in and rode to the top. Tommy, upon arriving, goes to the edge overlooking Manhattan and looks sadly at it.  
"Man, there are a lot of people out there, many of them who are inseparable." said Tommy sadly. "But what's use if my own friends are gone? Oh man..."  
Tommy sighs as he kept on looking. All his friends have left him alone in New York. It seems like the only thing that they stay with Tommy at all is because of the show and that they hope it would sell.  
Suddenly, Tommy looks determined as he said, "You know what? I'm going to get them back, I will get them back. Because as long as I still believe in the show, it would never die! In fact, I will sell that show and we're going to be on Broadway!" The boy laughs as he shouts to the city even though the boy knew that no one would bother hearing him, "Hear that, New York?! I am not beaten yet! We will be on Broadway because I am still staying! Got it, New York?! I'm staying, the Rugrat is staying!!"  
After Tommy did his speech, he turns to see the head of a giant gorilla staring at him.  
"Yeah, I know, that speech was a bit too corny but that's how I feel." Tommy shrugged. "And one bit of advice; get down the building before the planes arrive. You'll thank me later."  
The huge ape shrugs and obeys the boy. Tommy turns to the audience.  
"Either giant apes have a thing for this building, or this guy just doesn't learn." Tommy sighs.  
Of course, while no one else has heard him, someone in an alley near the Empire State Building in a trench coat and hat did hear him. This someone overheard Tommy's yelling and is concerned for him indeed.

Tommy has spend the night at the lockers (good thing he still got some quarters left) before heading back to Lee's the next morning beginning his attempt to sell the show and get all his pals back. The place is busy like the last time the writer has visited.  
"Hey, June, Ray-Ray, Monroe." said Tommy greeting his new friends as he passed the girl, the boy, and dog working as usual.  
"Oh, hey Tommy," June said seeing the boy smiling at him.  
"Well, well, looks whose back. It's June's new friend." said Ray-Ray with a grin.  
"What shall I get ye, lad?" Monroe asked Tommy while the dogs kept on working.  
Tommy goes up to Michael who has finished making an order as the man said, "Okay, the gritz is ready!"  
"Hey, uh, Michael," Tommy asked getting the man's attention.  
"Oh yes. Need food again?"  
"Well, not this time. Listen, is it alright if I can work for you a while? Do some stuff for ya and such?"  
"Wally, it's ready!" Michael said calling for Numbuh 4 to get the order.  
"Why on blazes do you want to work in this dump?" Ray-Ray asked the boy skeptically as he and June came over to him.  
"Ray-Ray," June said frowning at her little brother's comment.  
"Well, I want to work here part time while I keep working on the show." Tommy explained to the Lees hopefully. That way, the boy will at least managed to make some money or so while he works on his big plan.  
Numbuh 4 came over to the counter and sees the order. Gagging, the boy snapped, "Gross! What is that? Not even I would want it!"  
"Well, you didn't order it so you don't have to take it." Monroe said to Numbuh 4 rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"It's gritz, Wally. Gritz! Hominey Gritz." Michael explained to Numbuh 4 as he tries to get back to work.  
"How should I know how many? I am bad at math! Count it yourself!" laughed Numbuh 4 while slapping one of his knees in amusement. "Man, I tell better jokes than Numbuh 2."  
"What?!"  
"Uh, Michael..." Tommy said trying to get the man's attention.  
"Now hold it right here!" snapped Michael leaving the kitchen looking angry at Numbuh 4. The two are obviously not best of friends and for the owner, this has gone far enough!  
"Hoo boy. Here we go again." June said rolling her eyes. She can't imagine how many times the girl herself has seen this.  
"Blast it, Wally! Every morning you do this! You complain, you slow, and you can't take any orders! You are the most laziest kid I have ever seen!"  
"Laziest?! Okay, I can take a lot of insults but this is the final straw!" yelled Numbuh 4 as he tosses his work stuff away while storming to the back door. "I don't care! I don't have to take your crud! I'm outta here!"  
Michael yelps in alarm as he exclaimed, "Wally, don't go! You can't quit, I have breakfast crowd coming and not even June and Ray-Ray would be able to handle them all, especially with me!"  
"Hey, we don't need Wally here." said Ray-Ray in annoyance.  
"Fine, stop with the begging. You want me to stay, you got it. But I will need some more help, okay?" asked Numbuh 4 stopping near the door with a hidden smirk. It worked, his pretending to quit like that has succeeded. Now for the help part. Numbuh 4 opens the door as he peeks outside and whispers, "Okay, I got you guys in so try not to blow this okay?" The boy turns back to Michael as he said, "Michael, allow me to introduce you to your new employees."  
A kid came into the kitchen. He is a boy about ten-years-old. He had a bald head and wore sunglasses, along with a red long-sleeved shirt, gray shorts, white socks and brown shoes. He was Nigel Uno AKA Numbuh 1.  
"This is Nigel Uno." said Numbuh 4 introducing the boy (and his leader) AKA Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door.  
"Greetings." said Numbuh 1 waving to Michael as he comes into the kitchen.  
"Abigail." said Numbuh 4 as another kid came in. She is a pony-tailed African American girl wearing a red cap and a blue shirt named Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln AKA Numbuh 5.  
"Yo, what's up?" asked Numbuh 5 greeting to Michael.  
"Hoagie." said Numbuh 4 as the next kid came into the kitchen holding a hanky to his nose due to a bad cold he just got. He a ten-year-old male human Caucasian wearing a medium blue shirt, light brown pants and dark brown pilot's cap with attached goggles. He is of average height (by ten-year-old standards) and rather on the pudgy side. His name is Hoagie Gilligan AKA Numbuh 2.  
"Oh man, my cold is killing me." groaned Numbuh 2 as he sneezes a bit. "I knew I shoulda got protection from the Common Cold. Achoo!"  
"And Kuki." said Numbuh 4 slyly as the last of the kids came into the kitchen. She is a girl with black long hair and cute beady eyes. She wore a long green sweater, black pants, green socks, and white-black shoes. Her name was Kuki Sanban AKA Numbuh 3.  
"Hi!" said Numbuh 3 happily to Michael as she waves happily.  
"Man, what a crazy body."  
"Numbuh 4, don't do that." Numbuh 1 whispered to his fellow agent in annoyance. "You got us in here to help spy on the adults. Don't blow it either."  
"Uh, Mr. Lee, about that job..." Tommy said to the man quickly. Soon he and the kids begin talking to the man at once getting on Michael's nerves. This is annoying even for him!  
"Oh knock it off!" groaned Michael causing the teenager and the kids to stop talking. "This is crazy. Weird looking kids want job, Rugrat want job. What's next? Penguins?!"  
Suddenly a group of Penguins (from _Happy Feet_) appear at the doors as Ramon asked eagerly, "Hey, you got jobs here?"  
"No!" yelled the group in annoyance at the penguins.  
"Well, excuse us!" snapped Ramon as the penguins laugh before they leave.  
"Hey, Michael!" Monroe called to Michael from the counter. "We got people out here waiting for their food! Hurry up!"  
"I can work nights, Mr. Lee. You got my word on it." said Tommy quickly, not willing to let this chance of getting a job slip through his fingers.  
"Come on. They may be kids but at least give them a break, huh?" Numbuh 4 said to Michael as those wanting jobs argue next.  
Michael groans as he stops the yelling snapping, "Geez, as if finding out that my daughter's dog could talk is bad enough! Okay, fine. Kids with Wally, get to work!"  
The Kids Next Door cheered wildly at this. Now they could get to their own secret work without the adults or teenagers noticing.  
"Hold it, a minute." said Michael stopping Numbuh 4 before looking at him sternly, "Now listen here. You got lucky but I'll tell you what is: no work, it's dancing, it's cheese, it's big shoes, okay?"  
"Uh...sure, no problem." said Numbuh 4 dumbstruck at what his boss just said.  
"Any idea what he just said?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 5 puzzled.  
"Who knows? I am lucky to get into this parody." said Numbuh 5 with a shrug.  
"Waitress!" called a customer's voice from the restaurant impatiently.  
"All right, kids, get to work." said Michael as the Kids Next Door cheer while they head out to get some work (secret or no) done leaving Tommy with Michael.  
"So, you got a boyfriend, Kuki?" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 3 slyly as the two kids leave the kitchen.  
"Oh, Wally. You know we are dating." giggled Numbuh 3 hugging Numbuh 4 making the boy blush a bit.  
"Aw man! Does this mean there is nothing for me here?" Tommy asked Michael concerned as June and Ray-Ray looks into the kitchen. "I can do anything like sweeping and stuff."  
"Hey dad. We can always get some help in the kitchen." June suggested to her father. Michael looked at a stack of dirty dishes in the sink nearby. With the Kids Next Door and Ray-Ray as waiters, June as a waitress, and Monroe as a cashier, perhaps some help in the kitchen would be best, like cleaning dishes.  
"Fine. Those dishes need washing. Get to work." Michael said to Tommy while the man is nodding to the dishes.  
"All right, hey thanks Mr. Lee, oh boy!" laughed Tommy excitedly. Finally a job until he get the show sold.

A while later, Tommy leaves the kitchen as June and Ray-Ray finish up making a bill for one of the customers.  
"Hey June. Thanks for getting a job." Tommy said to his new friends happily.  
"May as well. Ray-Ray keeps breaking the dishes anyway." June said giggling a bit.  
"Hey!" said Ray-Ray frowning at his sister.  
"So where are your friends? They look like they're missing and all that."  
"Well, they are...gone. Out of town." said Tommy in concern.  
"Even that ninja chick?" Ray-Ray asked arching an eyebrow at this.  
"Yeah. But I will get them all back. I wrote the show just for all of us. My plan is that when I sell it, I can use that to bring them all back. I'm staying and selling our show on Broadway."  
"Oh, that's cool. If you need a place to stay, you can room in with us until you are successful." June suggested to the writer with a nod.  
"Good. Those lockers can be so expansible. I could use a change of room."  
"I admire that. I'm going to do something special too."  
"Hoo boy. Here we go." Ray-Ray said rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Fashion, Ray-Ray." June scowled at her brother in annoyance back.  
"Hey...maybe what you can do, fashion designing, could help me." Tommy said in realization. Maybe the Lees and Monroe can be a big part of a plan the boy has got made.  
"Like what?" Monroe asked as he overheard the conversion.  
"Back at the train station, I did some reading in a magazine that is about the usual Broadway producers, investors, agents, and stuff. I know what I need to do to sell our show. June, I am going to need your, Ray-Ray, and Monroe's help because I got a 3 part plan."  
"As in?" asked June curiously wanting what Tommy has in mind.  
"The first part is easy. As they all say, 'if you can't beat them, join them'." said Tommy with a grin.  
"And if you can't join them, beat them." Ray-Ray laughed a bit getting some stares from the others. "What?"

Author's note  
All righty, Tommy has begun his plan but will it work? Doubtfully. Anyway, there will be more to come so read, review, and suggest!

Try to guess where the big gorilla came from.


	5. Chapter 4

At a building of one of the greatest producers in New York, employees were getting out of an elevator as they go through their every day lives. One of them isn't an employee but is rather looking out the elevator a bit.  
'Well, time to do this.' thought Tommy as he came out of the elevator. The boy is wearing the most craziest clothes as if they were from the 70s. June's fashion designing were at work here and hopefully this would convince people he's for real.  
Tommy goes to a desk where a secretary was working filing some letters. Clearing his throat, the boy now headed to the desk and speaks like a professional agent, "Hey, baby! Sweetheart! What's up? I just came from the coast! Love your hair, don't you ever change it! I got an appointment with...now what's his name again? Your top guy who does all the plays and shows here."  
"Uh...Daffy Duck?" The secretary asked looking dumbstruck at Tommy. It is obvious that she isn't falling for the writer's disguise but the Rugrat didn't seem to noticed.  
"Oh yes! Oh Daffy! Great duck, crazy but great! And making sure I got his office right, where is it, doll?"  
"He's in suite 1024. I'd call Daffy and let him know you're here."  
"Whoa, whoa, no need!" said Tommy quickly stopping the secretary before she gets to the phone. "Don't bother, Daffy and I go back! Way back! Thanks, you're too much! Peace, man! Far out!"  
Tommy then heads off to Daffy's office. The secretary looks at the boy departure dumbstruck then uses the speed dial on her phone to call Daffy anyway. He got to know about this.  
"Uh, Mr. Duck?" The secretary asked calling for her employee on the phone.

In his office, a black duck in a suit is on the phone talking to some clients of his. Daffy was in a meeting when his secretary called.  
"Yeah, what?" asked Daffy to his secretary on the other end. Looking puzzled, he asked, "A kid posing as a producer? Hoo boy, another wannabe trying to give me a script. And he is in disco clothes? That is despicable!"  
As Daffy hang up the phone, he and his clients Sylvester the Cat and Foghorn Leghorn saw the door to the office opening up. Sure enough, in come Tommy in his 70s disguise. The boy is unaware that the secretary called Daffy ahead of time.  
"Hey, Daffy! What's up? I just came from the coast! Hey, I love your office, don't you ever change it!" said Tommy as he goes over to Daffy's desk and sat on it. As he hands a copy of the script for the show to the producer, he continued, "I'd loved to stay long but my private plane is in a no parking zone so I gotta split. Let me tell ya this though: what you're holding is a script for something called Manhattan Melodies, Broadway show material here! Man, it's really today and timeless. I will give you the first look because we're like family, minus the whole human animal thing. Tell me, have I lie to you, Daffy? Tell me?"  
Daffy comment, "Look sport, I've been in this business since before YOUR PARENTS were even born. I've seen a lot and it takes a lot to impress me. Somehow, you don't seem to have it. And I've sworn off trying to produce 'sure-fire flops' since that whole 'Springtime for Dr. Doom' incident. I ended up doing jail time for that one and it took a lot of hard work to rebuild my reputation to the greatness it was before the circumstances that made me desperate enough to try that scheme in the first place."  
The disguised Tommy comments, "That reminds me, Daffy. Where IS your partner?"  
Daffy answers, "Not that any of your business, but my feline partner and his wife happen to be on their second honeymoon. Where specifically I'm not going to say since, like I said, it's none of YOUR business."  
"Oh, my beeper's off! Listen, gotta get going. Have your people called my people, we'd have a meeting and a conference call. Don't forget Daffy. Timeless, Daffy, timeless. I'd call, we'd have lunch! See ya!"  
Daffy, Sylvester, and Foghorn watch as Tommy leaves the office, closing the door on his way out. He sighs a bit. That was crazy but it works.  
Back in the office, Foghorn asked Daffy, "I say, I say Daffy, who was that kid?"  
"Eh, don't trust me," said Daffy with a shrug as he tossed the script into a nearby trash can, trashing it. "You're better off not knowing."

Outside, Tommy, unaware that his script was rejected again, took his sunglasses off near the fountain area. Now that he should have succeeded, unaware that he really failed, now Tommy got to find June. The boy walks through the area going past two birds named Iago and Zazu who are getting tans. Weird for birds to be doing that, I know, but it works.  
"June!" said Tommy as he spots June sitting on a stone bench waiting for him.  
"Hey Tommy." said June seeing the boy coming her way.  
"Hey June."  
"Come on. Sit down next to me!"  
"Right. Thanks." said Tommy as he sat down next to the Te Xuan Ze.  
"So did they love it? Were you a hit? What did they think?" June asked Tommy eagerly wanting to know how the meeting with Daffy went, both unaware of the failure that happen when the boy left the office.  
"Uh..."  
"Did the costume work okay?"  
"Oh yeah, the costume did work." said Tommy with an uneasy chuckle. The truth is, he looks like something out of a bad Grease movie in them. "Not sure how it went but I betcha they're reading the script right now."  
Unknown to Tommy and June though, the figure in the same trench coat and hat who overheard the boy's declaration last night is in a bunch of rose bushes nearby spying on them. The figure frowns as she goes to another area where some construction were taking place to get a better look. The girl pulls her hat up a bit so she can get a better view of Tommy and June.  
"Hey baby! Hey!" said a construction worker named Roger Klotz. The girl turns and frowns at the man who gave her some kissing noises. She turns back to watch as Roger continued, "Where have you been? Hello? Hey, baby!"  
The girl sees Roger winking at her making her more disgusted as she continues to look back on the scene trying to watch and see what's happen.  
"Okay, now on to the next part of my plan," said Tommy unaware that he and June were being spied on, "I'm going to need to look bolder so I will need to grow a mustache."  
"Oh wow. You know, I don't normally tell people other than my boyfriend about this, but you look cute with a mustache." June said grinning at the Rugrat.  
"Really?"  
"You bet!"  
"Geez, Kimi once said that to me too." said Tommy with a sad sigh. He really missed that ninja girlfriend of his. The boy wonders where Kimi is now.  
As the girl continued looking on the scene, Roger's fellow workers Willy White and Ned Cauphee sees June as the former continues helping Roger with the cat calls by saying, "Oohhh, check this out!"  
"Oh yeah! What a hottie!" said Roger whistling at the girl much to her disgust and further annoyance.  
"Oh yeah, hot stuff." said Ned in agreement.  
"Hey baby!" exclaimed Willy with a smirk.  
"Looking good, meow!" laughed Roger stupidly.  
"Snarl!" said Ned doing his best impersonation of a panther and failed miserably.  
"Black and pretty, pretty and black." Willy said continuing the cat calls, so to speak.  
"Right over here." said Roger with a chuckle. The girl does her best to ignore the construction workers as she continues watching the conversion.  
"Wow. Kimi must be very talented." June observed as Tommy kept talking about the girl he loves back on the bench.  
"Well, you're talented too." Tommy said trying to make June feel good a bit.  
"Really?"  
"Sure. I betcha you would be a great famous fashion designer or an astronaut, someday. And I really mean that."  
"Awww...how nice. Thank you." said June with a grin as she hugs the boy as a friend should be.  
The figure looked shock upon seeing this. To her, it looks like the two were hugging more than just friends. The girl snarled angrily as she grabs a bar she herself was holding, rips it out and bends it completely in half surprising Roger, Willy, and Ned. During this, her hat fell off revealing the girl.  
The figure is actually Kimi! Although she was supposed to have left town, the girl couldn't bare to leave the boy she loves alone in Manhattan (and to allow Tommy to let himself be hooked to June) so Kimi stop the train a few seconds out of Manhattan and sneak back into town to spy on Tommy and June in secret. But now, after seeing this, she begins to wonder...why did she even bother?  
Kimi roared as she swings it on a barrel angrily making a tantrum. Roger and his goons yelp as they go back to work in fear, not wanting to bother Kimi any longer.  
As June nodded a bit back on the bench, Tommy heard the commotion as he turn to see where it's coming from. However, a truck appeared, blocking the construction site where Kimi is at and the girl altogether.  
"What is that?" asked Tommy puzzled as June turns to see only the truck.  
"Oh, just New York. What do you expect?" asked June with a shrug. She then commented to the audience, "I know what's going really on; particularly since I'M in the Miss Piggy role in Julayla's 'Muppets Take Manhattan' parody. Still, the script IS the script."  
"I see."  
Kimi continues swinging the bar at the barrel in anger until she calms down a bit. She then commented, "Thank goodness I have that Ninjetta strength for scenes like this."  
The girl then yelps as she sees what time is it on the clock nearby. Kimi dropped the bar and runs off in alarm. She's going to be late for her job!

At a store called 'Buy n Large', Kimi came into the place panting a bit. The girl has just got this new job to tide her over while she continues to spy on Tommy.  
"Hey Mr. Forthright! Sorry I'm late." Kimi apologized to her boss as she prepares herself to continue her job at the store.  
Her boss, Shelby Forthright, frowns at Kimi upon seeing her arriving. He finished fixing a customer's arrangement before going over to the tardy girl scolding, "Miss Finster, I know this is your first day on the job but you know I don't like it when my employees came in half a hour late coming from lunch."  
"Yes, sir. Sorry." apologized Kimi as she gets her trench coat and hat off revealing her Buy n Large uniform that has the tag with her name on it. The girl heads over to her position: selling French perfume. "Hey, sorry I'm late, Sonia."  
Her co-worker turns to her with a sigh. It is a femalereddish-pink hedgehog with pink quills and a huge pink bangs for hair and violet eyes. She wears long purple gloves, a red sleeveless top, a purple skirt, matching boots, and a keyboard-shaped medallion. Her name is Sonia the Hedgehog, Kimi's co-worker at Buy n Large.  
"No problem, things has been going wrong lately today anyway." said Sonia with a shrug as she and Kimi begin trying to sell the perfume. "Hey, get your French perfume, Cal 'de Toon Town Paris." However the hedgehog noticed that Kimi is growling a bit. "Hey, what's going down, Kimi? Can we talk?"  
"No, I'm fine, okay? I'd be just fine! Geez!" snapped Kimi angrily trying to hide what's wrong with her to no prevail.  
"Sorry."  
"Hey people! Get your Cal 'de Toon Town Paris here. It's French and feminine. Plus, it will help you get your hands on those rotten stinking pathetic men! Cal 'de Toon Town Paris..."  
"Whoa, whoa, Kimi!" said Sonia in alarm shocked at Kimi's attitude. Something must have happened to rile the girl up. "What's wrong? You were fine this morning. Did something happen at lunch?"  
Kimi groans as she turns away snapping, "My Rugrat has turned on me."  
"Tell me about it. I got bad tuna earlier and my stomach is still making funny noises."  
"Not that, the boy I loved. I will fight for him though...hey uh Sonia? Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Well, duh!" laughed Sonia as she looks at Kimi in amusement. "You are more than pretty."  
"Gorgeous?" asked Kimi hopefully to her fellow co-worker.  
"Uh, let's not go too far ahead, okay? You're more than gorgeous, you're something else: unique! Of course, a little rouge would work though."  
"No offense, Sonia, but I doubt that jewel thief of a bat would do anything for me."  
"No, no. Sit down, sit down." laughed Sonia as she realizes that Kimi has meant a different kind of rouge.  
"Oh, okay." said Kimi sitting down on a chair nearby. She watched while Sonia gets some makeup, making the ninja girl wonder what the hedgehog would do for her, "So whatcha going to do?"  
"Back home, we fix people up nicely to make them look good. I'd make you like a movie star only without the fake shots and such. Would you like that?"  
"Oh yeah. I think I would!"  
As Sonia gets the first item to use, she continued, "You need cheek bones and I mean your face, girl. Your face is a little round, no offense. You will need a complete make-up job."  
"Uh..." said Kimi puzzled wondering if she needed all that makeup on.  
"When I walked in this morning, I knew you needed rouge. Come over here and turn your face." Sonia recommended to Kimi. The latter girl shrugs as she turns her face a bit allowing the pink hedgehog to put the cheek make up on her. "Ever wore rouge?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Good! You're really wearing it now!"  
"But Tommy wouldn't care..." Kimi begins to say before Sonia cut her off.  
"Oh please! Tommy, Schmmy!" scoffed Sonia in a tone of voice that Joan Rivers would love. "Look none of that, you look great."  
The ninja girl looks in a mirror nearby looking impressed. Kimi does look good when you look at it.  
"It brings out your ears." Sonia said as Kimi turns back to her. "Now you know what you need now?"  
"Yeah?" asked Kimi eagerly, waiting to see what Sonia would give her next.  
"Eyebrows!"  
"But...I have eyebrows already, small ones though. Asians don't have lushful eyebrows."  
"Well guess what? This Asian is going to." said Sonia with a smirk as she gets out the lushius eyebrows and put them on Kimi's face. "And so will this hedgehog!" Sonia laughs as she puts on the same make-up causing Kimi to giggled a bit. The two do look cute, if not silly.  
"Hey, why did you do that?" Kimi asked Sonia in amusement.  
"I'm giving you Asian eyebrows but I went and overdid it a bit!"  
"Let me see."  
"Take a look." said Sonia as she and Kimi took a look in the mirror. They both laugh wildly. They look so crazy and silly!  
"You got it too." said Kimi laughing at her co-worker's face.  
"I have them too!"  
"Oh yeah, great, just great!"  
"Oh, oh! You need doe eyes now, men like doe eyes!" insisted Sonia as she sketched a bit on Kimi's head a bit.  
"Doe eyes? As in Bambi?" asked Kimi laughing some more.  
"No, doe eyes as in _Sound of Music_! Of course, Bambi!"  
"Let me see..." Kimi giggled as she looks into a mirror again.  
"Doe eyes!" exclaimed Sonia as she and Kimi laughs like mad while the hedgehog put 'doe eyes' on herself. They are really enjoying putting on the makeup.  
"Just like me!"  
"Next comes the freckles, more freckles make you more cutey!!"  
"Oh yeah, more freckles!" laughed Kimi some more as Sonia dotted her face a bit.  
"Goochy, goochy, goochy, goochy, whatever that means!" giggled Sonia once she's done. Kimi looks at her reflection making her laugh like mad, "My turn, my turn!"  
Sonia dotted her own face as Kimi laughs some more at this. As the hedgehog throws the item away, the ninja girl laughed, "Wow! You got them too!"  
"Now it's time for lipstick." remarked Sonia as she gets a lipstick out. "You need lipstick?"  
"What kind of brand?"  
"Puff up, puff up!" insisted Sonia. Kimi puffed her lips as the co-worker puts the lipstick on the Asian girl. "Oh yeah, you look fabulous! Look at you! Now add a more on the cheeks!"  
Sonia wildly puts the lipstick on Kimi's cheeks making the latter laughs hysterically before the former puts some lipstick on her own face.  
"A little more on my cheeks!" exclaimed Sonia. She and Kimi laugh madly as they put on the make-up. During this whole thing, the customers were watching looking confused or uneasy at what Kimi and Sonia were doing, making them wonder if they should shop at Buy n Large again. "Oh, almost forget about the powder!"  
The powder is placed on both the girls who laughed madly before Sonia remarked, "And more for me!"  
The laughing and the nonsense got so out of hand that Shelby, who was reported to this by a customer, has had enough. He goes to the girls who laugh like mad at what they themselves were doing.  
"Cal 'de Toon Town! Buy the newest French perfume..." Sonia begins to say trying to calm down a bit.  
"Okay, enough! You two are fired!" snapped Shelby at the two girls angrily.  
Kimi and Sonia look at each other for a moment. Then, despite now out of a job, the girls laugh hysterically and madly.  
"Oh geez. And I thought I got it bad when Buy n Large messed up the planet in the new Pixar film." groaned Shelby slapping his forehead in annoyance.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Kimi is out of a job and she is jealous of her love being around June, not really understanding what's really going on. Oh well, that's fan-fiction for ya. More to come so read, review, and suggest!

Daffy's comments during Tommy's 'meeting' with him are a reference to my upcoming _Producers_ parody as well as who Hitler is going to be in the said parody.

Roger, Willy, and Ned comes from the Nicktoon (as well as Disney cartoon) _Doug_.

Shelby Forthright and Buy n Large are a person and a place from the new _Wall-E_ film. Sonia the Hedgehog comes from _Sonic Underground_.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note  
No worries, The Shadow Syndicate. I got permission from Staredcraft, as long as I used Ninjetta right and tell him how I will use her. So consider this conversion forgotten.

Actually, acosta, Goofy is one of the parodies of the Muppets so he couldn't be a waiter in your suggested scene. But I can find another character to fit the role so I can still use the scene. Gotta agree with ABI about the alternation though.

--

It was a busy lunch rush at Lee's as Michael and Ray-Ray were picking up the dishes to return to the kitchen to be wash.  
"Hey Michael. Where's the kids you have working here?" A customer asked Michael as the former noticed that the kids are nowhere in sight for some reason.  
"Oh, some customer complained about them. He also made some crazy claim that the kids were spying on him. I have no idea where the guy even got that idea." said Michael rolling his eyes in disbelief.  
"Not to worry. Michael got them a job in the kitchen, they're cooking." said Monroe assuring the customer. Michael looks worried for some reason when Monroe said that.  
"Yo, Mike!" Michael and Monroe turned and saw Numbuh 5 near the kitchen window putting an order down on the table. "Here ya go. Two zeroes with a trampoline with a side of Joan of Arc!"  
Soon Numbuh 4 appeared shaking the salt and pepper shakers like a musician (a very bad one that is). Soon music is heard as the boy begins to do some scatting.  
"All right," Numbuh 2 said excitedly as he hits the hanging pans with a ladle excitedly. Numbuh 3 giggled while slicing the butter while Numbuhs 1 and 5 take the eggs to where Numbuh 2 is now using the beater to...well, beat the eggs, yeah.  
Now Numbuh 3 is using butter on her feet to skate on the hot stove like a kid skater, spinning around laughing while getting dizzy at the same time.  
"Hey, 2. How's the coffee?" Numbuh 4 asked as he turns his attention to a big coffee pot nearby.  
The lid of the thing opens as Numbuh 2 in a bathing suit laughs as he said to Numbuh 5 nearby, "The coffee's great. Dive on in! Ha ha!"  
Numbuh 4 continues to scat some more while going to Numbuh 1 flipping pancakes while putting some pancake mix in another pan. The former now sat near a toaster and waited until toast came out and are sent flying onto a plate that Numbuhs 2 and 5 are holding.  
"All right! We never get a chance to do this crud on our missions!" laughed Numbuh 4 as he goes to Numbuh 1 still flipping pancakes. The former yelp as one of the pancakes 1 was flipping landed on 4's head. Soon Numbuh 3 fell off the stove she was skating on and landed in the flour just as her boy toy is finishing his scat, "Yeah!"  
At the sink, Danny and June were doing the dishes, turning the moment they heard Numbuh 3 coughing out from the flour she landed in. They go back to what they were doing.  
"So Tommy. I hope you don't mind me asking, when are you going to start growing your mustache?" June asked curiously, reminding the boy of that important part of his plan.  
"Oh, I stop shaving 3 days ago. What do you think?" Tommy asked as he turned to the girl.  
June looks at Tommy closely. Despite the boy's attempts however, there is no mustache or a beard to be found on the writer's face. How ironic.  
"Well...it's...uh...suttle." June said to Tommy trying her best not to hurt his feelings.  
"Yeah, I guess." said Tommy with a sigh. He doesn't need to hear the truth, Tommy can tell what June has meant. The boy didn't come close to growing a mustache at all! Looks like the second part of his plan is ruined before it even began!  
"But...I'm sure with some make-up, we can help it along."  
"Oh good! That means I can get ready for the second part of my plan!"  
"Hey Tommy." said Monroe as he, Ray-Ray, and Michael came into the kitchen. "You're done with the dishes?"  
"Yeah, almost, Monroe." Tommy said answering the dog.  
"Take a break. The mail just came, you got some letters." Michael said holding some letters for the boy making Tommy grin.  
"All right!" said Tommy as he put a dish up. "That must be letters from the gang!" The boy has wonder what happen to his friends (he's still unaware that Kimi has stay behind in Manhattan) since the split up a while ago. Now it's time to see what they were doing all this time.  
Tommy and June heads over to get the former's letters from Michael so they can read them. Nearby Numbuh 4 is instructing Numbuh 3 with cutting the vegetables (ironic that the kids are supposed to hate them!).  
"Remember, Kuki, chopping is an art. You gotta be...smooth...like me!" said Numbuh 4 slyly as he put his arm around Numbuh 3. Bad mistake as the girl gasps and angrily punches the boy, knocking him to the floor.  
"Word to the wise, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 said as she looks down (literally) on the agent on the floor. "Wait until you're 13 to try that."  
June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe watch as Tommy, taking his letters from Michael, reads the first one. He said excitedly, "Oh wow! It's from Loud and Charity!" The boy clears his throat as he begins to read, "'Hey Tommy. How are ya?...'"

We now cut to the outside of the place where Loud and Charity are at now: a movie theater somewhere in Cleveland. Customers are coming in to see the newest movie that is in 3D. The sign announcing it called the movie 'Attack of the Crazy Robots'.  
"'Did you sold the show yet? Have the others contact ya yet? Charity and I are here in Cleveland. We didn't run into Drew Carey and company, thank goodness for that. Anyway, we got this great job of managing the local movie theater here'." Loud's voice said as he narrated from the letter.  
Inside the theater, however, it is a different case. Charity is in a movie uniform doing a job all right, except she is giving out 3D glasses to movie goers.  
"'Okay, not really managing'." Loud's voice admitted. "'But we do have allot of responsibilities. It sure is a good thing that I was in the Dash role in JusSonic's 'Incredibles' parody. Super-speed REALLY helps as far as keeping up with matters around here'."  
Charity sees twin movie-goers with their mother coming as she passed out the 3D glasses saying, "Oh, here's your glasses. Seating to the left."  
"Come on, mom. Hurry!" insisted one of the twins eagerly, wanting to see the movie already. The mother gave the tickets to Charity who then ripped them in two and gave them back.  
"Thanks. I am not happy."  
"'We are also meeting some interesting people'." Loud's voice continued to say.  
Indeed, Loud, also in a movie uniform, is near the confession stand where a man is wearing 3D glasses tossing popcorn around laughing madly. He is an African American bearded man wearing a red shirt, blue pants, and a white chef's hat. His name is Jerome McElroy AKA Chef.  
"Oh yeah, baby! 3D makes this popcorn looks good! Oh yeah!" said Chef happily while shaking the full bags making more of the popcorn to be toss around.  
"That's great. Chef, but that isn't how 3D works. I know you like singing and tossing but...Chef!" Loud said trying to get some reason into the man, but Chef just ignored him as he kept on what he's doing. "Forget it."  
Just then another movie-goer came up to him, holding a bucket of what appears to be robots. It is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius.  
"Take the ticket. I gotta get in there!" said Jack giving his ticket to Loud before rushing off into the theater.  
"Hey, wait! Your 3D glasses, sir," Loud yelled in alarm as he chases after Jack holding a pair of 3D glasses.  
Meanwhile Chef is using the cups like binoculars while mumbling, "Ho oh! Even in 3D, cups are fantastic!"  
Inside the movie theater, the audience was watching the 3D film wearing their 3D glasses. Jack, the only one not wearing the things, stay in the aisle waiting eagerly while watching the movie just as Loud catch up to him.  
"Sir, don't you want your 3D glasses," Loud asked Jack showing the said glasses in his hand.  
"Ha! Who needs them? I have seen this movie so many times, I practically watch movies in 3D even without glasses!" laughed Jack with a smirk. "My name is Jack Spicer and I am the Evil Boy Genius. Believe it or not, I can send my Jackbots away and they can come back to me. Oh, oh! Hold up, my favorite part is coming up!"  
As an eager Jack gets his Jackbots out of his bucket, a man's voice is heard from the film as he yelled, "It's the robots! They're coming from the gate!"  
"Oh no, the crazy robots! They are attacking!" A women's voice screamed from the movie in horror.  
That's the signal Jack was looking for as he got his Jackbots activated then exclaimed, "Get them, boys! Ha ha ha ha!"  
Soon, the Jackbots begins to fly around attacking the screen...and the movie goers making them screamed, the people unable to tell if this is 3D or real. Either way, the kids are sure enjoying themselves as they are laughing.  
As Jack laughs madly, Loud ducks a few time to dodge the Jackbots coming back.  
"'And that is how life is for us in Ohio. Love Loud and Charity'", Loud's voice said ending his letter.

In a cloudy home above in the sky, we hear Tommy's voice as he reads the next letter, "Okay, this next one is from Champ. 'Dear Tommy. What's up, sports fan? Did you exercise and be a good sport lately? Seriously though, I have returned to Care-A-Lot. My job down on Earth didn't turn out as I thought it would. So I decided to return home and do what I do best. I tend to, along with the other Care Bears, be rather busy helping others around the world. I also meet and train with Loud from time to time since I DID play the lead in JusSonic's 'Hercules' parody and Loud will be playing the lead in Papa-T-41's upcoming parody of that same movie. He's really coming along on the strength training. Anyway, it's great to be back home. It's where a Care Bear like me should be'."  
Of course, in Care-A-Lot itself, the place seems rather boring as the family is doing their usual activities besides helping people to care and such. Champ himself is at the Caring Meter sitting by, given the task of guarding it and waiting for it to ring. So far, nothing.  
"Oh, how hard is it for people to stop caring?" Champ asked looking at the Caring Meter making a big frown. "I mean, it's not like I wanted caring to stop for a while, but this thing hasn't gone off in days and I haven't help any people recently. Hey, anyone got any soda or cake? Oh great. I have been sitting here for so long, I am becoming lazy!"  
"Hey Champ." Champ turns and sees a familiar pink furred bear with a yellow jacket and a ponytail nearby smiling at him.  
"Oh, hey, Cheer. What's going on, sports fan?"  
"Oh nothing. Care-A-Lot has become boring lately. I got nothing to do. Oh, I know! Mind if I keep you company? How about we snuggle?" Cheer asked making a big smile at the bear she is in love with.  
Champ yelps as Cheer then hugs the male bear, snuggling with him a bit. The male bear blushes happily yet nervously as he mumbled, "Tommy..."

At a city somewhere, we hear Tommy reading the final letter of his as he said, "Okay, this last one is from Mickey Mouse."  
"'Dear Rugrat, gosh, how are ya, old pal'?" laughed Mickey's voice from the letter happily. "'It has been a while, huh? Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ariel, and I got this great job here outside of Pittsburg'."  
Of course, when Mickey said 'great', he really means 'bad' as the band was actually performing at a German Festival of all places. People were dancing while some play bingo. Sora, Mickey, and their friends, wearing polka outfits, are playing polka music, much to the annoyance of Donald.  
"'I gotta tell ya, Tommy'." said Sora's voice getting in on the letter. "'The band has been playing, the music is cooking, so to speak, and the crowd is both. Oh, and Minnie and Daisy show up from time to time too. Mickey and Donald kind of insisted on them having AT LEAST cameos in this story and this seemed like a good place to sneak them in'."  
Sure enough, we see Minnie and Daisy watching as the band continues to play while Donald continues playing the drum at a rapid rate. Soon Sora and his friends are done with the song as the audience soon applauded a bit for them while the duck panted a bit.  
"That song was the best, Mickey." said Minnie happily to her mouse boyfriend.  
"Too bad you coulda got a way better gig." said Daisy with a sigh shaking her head sadly. She's right. They deserve better than this.

Back at Lee's, Tommy has finished reading the last letter as he, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe look surprised.  
"Wow...looks like they're doing quite well." said Tommy in amazement.  
"Yeah, I betcha they are." June said in agreement while nodding.  
"Ick, they are probably doing worst and didn't want to hurt your feelings." said Ray-Ray in dismissal.  
"Even so, but I still haven't got letters from Lilo, Stitch, Ash, Ami...or Kimi." Tommy said saying the last part sadly. He really missed his girlfriend. The boy wish he could hold her again and telling her how sorry he himself was for letting her go in the first place.  
"Come on, Tommy. They probably written," June said trying to cheer her friend up.  
"Ay, sometimes letters take time to be delivered." Monroe said in agreement. "You can't expect them all to show up on one day."  
"You guys are probably right." said Tommy with a nod. "Heck, knowing Kimi, I bet she got one cool job she can't wait to tell me about."  
Unknown to the four though, at a building near the restaurant, a familiar frowning ninja girl is peeking through the window spying on them. It's obviously Kimi, of course.  
"Man, I hope I could sell the show at all. Then everyone can come back and we will do it like we always do in the old days." said Tommy hopefully. So far, he didn't get a call back from Daffy and has a bad feeling that he himself was rejected...again.  
"You'll do it, Tommy. We believe in ya, right guys?" June asked Ray-Ray and Monroe with a nod.  
"Aye, we do." Monroe said with a nod. Noticing Ray-Ray not doing anything, the dog pushes the boy making him yelp.  
"Uh, right. Yeah." said Ray-Ray bored.  
"Oh thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." said Tommy making a sad smile. At least it's nice to know he still got some friends to support him in Manhattan when the going gets rough.  
Tommy and June hugged a bit. Suddenly they heard noises of breaking and screaming going on at the next building making them turn towards there in puzzlement. They are still unaware of who was making the noises and why. The commotions have been happening a lot over there lately.  
"Stupid Asian supergirl!" screamed Kimi angrily from her room inside the other building. "I'm going to kick her butt! She's a dead girl, a DEAD GIRL!!"  
"Huh. I don't know what's going on over there. That has been happening a lot lately at that building." said Tommy puzzled as Numbuh 4 came over.  
"Yeah, I don't get what's going on either." said June in agreement.  
"What do you expect? It's New York." said Numbuh 4 making a big shrug.

Kimi finally stops yelling and breaking things in her room; a moment later, Bugs Bunny appears from behind and gives her a little statue.  
"Congrats, goil; you won da award for Best Tantrum Scene in A Remake." Bugs grins and looks at the audience. "What, you didn't t'ink I would miss a cameo on a New York-based story, right?"

Back in the restaurant, Tommy now turns his attention to Numbuh 4 as the teenager said, "Hey Wally."  
"Yeah, what?" asked Numbuh 4 with a frown. The boy obviously don't like teenagers (what do you expect from a KND agent?).  
"Listen, it's time to put my second part of my plan into action. I am going to need your help as well as Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abby."  
"Forget it." said Numbuh 1 stubbornly as he and the other Kids Next Door operatives came over. "We don't do favors for teenagers."  
"I'd give you some candy I got the other day."  
"What do you want us to do?!" asked Numbuhs 2-5 at once excited. Numbuh 1 slaps himself on the forehead in annoyance. When candy is involved, the others would agree to do anything!  
"Well, Nigel?" asked Tommy smirking at the bald headed kid.  
"Fine. Whatever." groaned Numbuh 1 crossing his arms while pouting. Looks like he will end up being outnumbered if he so try to keep on refusing and try to get his fellow operatives out of this.  
"Oh, June. I'm going to need you to make a picture of me."  
"Sure, no problem," June said with a nod. Besides being the things she is good at and the obvious, the Asian is also a good drawer and artist.  
"So what's the scoop?" Numbuh 5 asked Tommy, eager to get it over with and get the candy the teenager has mentioned.  
"Well...ever heard of a whispering campaign?" Tommy asked the Kids Next Door members making a smirk.

Author's note  
Looks like Tommy is about to begin the next part of his plan. But to those who has seen the actual film will know that it will not work at all! Anyway, that's all for now so read, review, and suggest!

The Drew Carey and company is a reference to _The Drew Carey Show_ obviously.

Another reference to Papa T's upcoming parody of _Hercules_ as well as a reference to Champ being in the role himself.

Anyone can guess where the Bugs Bunny reference came from, hmmmm?


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note  
Okay, folks, after what seems to be a long delay, I'm back to work on this Muppets parody. Sorry to keep you folks waiting but its well worth it, right?

Actually, nobodiez, Ami and Kimi are Japanese, not Chinese, and I think what Rowlf said was a joke, not anything offensive. That depends on if I would use the suggestion that mention it or not.

Actually you misunderstood, acosta. I mean that I am using Goofy already in the story before that scene. I can still use the scenes with Chuckie and Angelica, just make the waiter nameless.

Now then, time for this story to move on.

-------------

For Tommy to continue the next part of his plan, it involves a fancy restaurant that is so popular and fancy, you gotta have a reservation to get in. Of course, the people who came in and enter the place did not notice a man wearing a big trench coat, hat, and a fake mustache entered the place. It is obviously Tommy in disguise with some extras in the coat with him.  
Seeing the waiter greeting the guests, Tommy in his disguise walks up to the waiter who said, "Ah, good afternoon, sir."  
"Yes, a table for one, please," Tommy said speaking in the best suave voice he can. Hey, if this plan were to work, he got to make his voice sound good, "My name is Tommy Pickles, I believe my reservation secretary made a reservation for me."  
"Yes, of course. I got your name right here." Just then someone in Tommy's coat sneezed. "Oh, bless you, sir. Come with me please."  
The waiter then led Tommy into the dining room where people are eating. Tommy grins as he held his coat and said to the people eating, "Hello, everyone." Of course, they pay him no attention. But they will soon if all goes according to plan. "Please continue your eating. Do not get up." The boy turned to the waiter as he said, "Ta."  
The waiter lead Tommy to a table near the wall where pictures of various celebrities and such are hang on the wall. The pics at the walls, besides famous actors, have famous toons like Bugs Bunny, Felix the Cat, Garfield, Tweety and so. Tommy takes a look around and arches an eyebrow.  
"Wait...what's my cousin doing here?" Tommy says surprised while looking at Angelica's pic. "She isn't that famous."  
"Tell that to the TV Guide people; they put her as one of The Fifty Best Cartoons ever a few years ago, and she even made it to the top ten," The waiter explains to him. "Besides, she calls once a week to tell the owner that, if he retires the pic, she'll kick his butt."  
"Nobody can fight that argument." Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes. He then sat down in his seat.  
"May I take your coat?"  
"Whoa, no!" yelped Tommy in his normal voice. Then he goes back to his suave voice quickly before the waiter would expect anything, "Ah, no thank you. I'm fine indeed."  
The waiter gave the boy a menu before he left. Tommy waited until the man is out of sight before ducking under a table. Once there, the teenager opens up his coat letting out the Kids Next Door who gasps in alarm while Numbuh 2 sneezed once more.  
"Eeeeew, ick! That's the bloody closest I want to get to a teenager!" said Numbuh 4 in disgust. He makes a note not to do that again. "This is better be worth the candy you promised, bub!"  
"Guys, calm down. Now you remember the plan." Tommy said to the Kids Next Door who nodded, though Numbuh 1 just nodded reluctantly, "Then go for it."  
"Yeah." said the others before they leave the table and head off to do their mission.  
Tommy get out and make sure that the waiter isn't back yet. Once he sees that he himself is in the clear, the disguised man takes a picture out. It is of himself in his suave disguise. Now Tommy got to put this thing up for all to see. He looks up and sees something.  
'That would do', thought Tommy as he quickly makes the switch, removing the picture he has chosen and replacing it with his own.  
The kid operatives and Ray-Ray duck under certain tables, the customers continue eating unaware of their presence.  
"Okay, you first, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said to her leader. The sunglasses wearing kid rolls his eyes as he clears his throat.  
"Very well." Numbuh 1 said as he whispered to someone under the table he is under. "Hey, look. Isn't that the very cool and rich producer over there? You know, the coolest guy investing in Manhattan Melodies?" The kid operative mumbled under his breath, "Geez, I can't believe I just said that."  
The customers soon look up and are confused. Where did that come from? Numbuh 5 follow Numbuh 1's lead as she whisper, "Hey yeah! He is going to invest a million of dollars in Manhattan Melodies! All right!"  
"Uh, did someone say something? Manhattan Melodies or something? What is that?" A customer asked puzzled. It appears that the kids' whispering has work as the words 'Manhattan Melodies' has everyone talking.  
"Wow! Hey it's Tommy Pickles, the big time producer right over at that table!" whispered Numbuh 3 from under table eagerly to another person.  
Soon the customers looked around and see Tommy at one of the tables. They soon seen his picture, the same one he replaced the original one with, above him and begins speaking in amazement.  
"All right, it's working." said Tommy to himself excitedly. With all that whispering made by the Kids Next Door, the customers are convinced that he is really a big time producer investing millions of dollars in Tommy's own show!  
"Bloody yeah. It's the biggest thing coming to Broadway yet." said Numbuh 4 under a table as well. Soon more people are mumbling and speaking excitedly. They never heard of Manhattan Melodies, but if this 'big time producer' is investing money in it, it must be big, right?  
Just then a couple named Po Panda and Master Tigress are coming in heading to a table. They didn't hear the secret conversions and were unaware of what's happening, just coming in laughing a bit.  
"Hey there." said Po to the customers happily.  
"Hello." Tigress said with a nod. However she and Po then looked puzzled as they heard the customers staring past them mumbling 'Tommy' randomly.  
"What? What did I do now?"  
Tigress looks confused. Her boyfriend Po usually does weird things when coming in here, but he didn't yet so what are these people looking at? The two turn and see Tommy, but what surprised them is the portrait of the 'producer'...where Tigress's picture used to be! Something is not right here.  
"Uh, waiter, waiter?" asked Tigress sheepishly calling for the same waiter who come to them.  
"What did I do now?" asked Po confused. "Did I do something to make you do this to Tigress?"  
"What do you mean?" asked the waiter puzzled. The two Kung Fu masters pointed to Tommy's portrait where Tigress's used to be at. This make the waiter look confused. Tommy's portrait wasn't there a moment ago!  
Numbuh 2 crawled under a table where Numbuhs 1 and 5 are at as he groaned, "Man, that food up sure looks good."  
"He got a point, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 is sure starving." Numbuh 5 said with a sigh.  
"Fine. We'd take some food but we best put on our masks that Numbuh 2 has got for us to avoid being recognized." said Numbuh 1 with a nod. The kid operatives can't afford to be recognized, even if these people probably never seen them before.  
As the customers continued mumbling a bit, they soon scream in alarm as they see three monsters appearing right in front of some of them. The monsters are actually Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 wearing masks but the customers don't know that.  
"Monsters, AHHH!" screamed the customers as they leave their tables and run away in terror while the monsters stole some of the food.  
"What's going on up here?" asked Numbuh 3 as she and Numbuh 4 came out puzzled. This made the customers scream more and left the restaurant as the said two kids are wearing the same masks. More people scream as they saw them madness and such. Needless to say, the whole place is in a panic.  
"Run, run, run!" screamed Numbuh 4 as he and the operatives ran out of the restaurant in alarm stealing as much food as they can.  
"I told you it was a dumb idea to bring these masks!" yelled Numbuh 4 angrily to Numbuh 2.  
"Hey, I thought we didn't want to be recognized!" protested Numbuh 2.  
During the chaos, the waiter noticed something near Tommy's table and removed it. It's Tigress's portrait, the same one the boy replaced with his own. The waiter frowns at Tommy as he makes a nervous chuckle.  
"Wait, it's all a mis..." Tommy didn't finish as the boy was thrown out of the restaurant through the door, landing near the same kids who ruined his plan to begin with. He frowns and said sarcastically to the Kids Next Door, "Thanks a lot, guys."  
"No problem." said Numbuh 2 as he chow down on some chicken that he has stolen.

Later on in Central Park, the people are laughing, hanging out, etc. In other words, they are having fun. But one person isn't doing so and he is sitting on a park bench with June as of right now. The boy sighs sadly.  
"So...how's the third part of the plan?" June asked Tommy curiously making the boy sigh even more sadly.  
"Honestly, there is no third part at all." Tommy said in depression. The restaurant thing was a disaster and he has a feeling that Daffy didn't read the script at all as the duck didn't contact the boy yet. "Man, I'm being a big faker and I can't take it anymore. I don't know what to do next."  
June looks at her friend sadly. Tommy is doing so hard to get his show on Broadway and get all his friends back but nothing is working so far. So the Te Xuan Ze hugs her friend to comfort him. However, nearby, a certain girl is peeking through the bushes getting more jealous and upset by the moment.  
"Look, Tommy. Time to stop moping right now, okay," June said as she lets go of Tommy to smile at him. "How about some exercise? It can help ya, you know."  
"Well, I don't..." Tommy didn't get the chance to finish as June eagerly grabs him, taking him off the bench.  
"All right! I knew you wanted to! Come on!"  
With that, Tommy finds himself being forced to jog with June as the two headed off. This makes Kimi frowns in concern and annoyance. She doesn't like this at all.  
"Oh, why does it have to be jogging?" groaned Kimi as she run after the two. She doesn't like it when Tommy jogs with another girl. It makes her feel uncomfortable.  
Tommy eventually begins to jog with June and is enjoying himself a bit. Despite the failure so far, it's great to not worry for a while and hang out with his friend.  
"Man, this day is beautiful, what do you think?" June giggled to Tommy.  
"I guess so..." said Tommy as he feels a bit cheered up.  
Kimi isn't having a great time as she is panting like mad. All that running is tiring her out. Despite that though, the girl kept on running. No way is some Te Xuan Ze going to steal her man!  
"Oh give me a break. In fact, I'd get me a break of that girl if she so..." groaned Kimi in annoyance.  
The two friends goes up to the paths up ahead as June said, "Come on, Tommy. This path looks much easier to go up to.  
"Sure." said Tommy as he and June turned down another path. She's right, this path does look easier to jog on.  
"Feel better now?"  
"Oh yeah, a bit."  
"Man, exercise does the trick big time." said June happily, unaware of Kimi panting and running after her and Tommy.  
"Yep. Always help stretch the young boy's legs." said Tommy with a chuckle. He couldn't say 'old' because he is a kid for crying out loud.  
Kimi is exhausted by the time she stopped at a pole to catch her breath. She groans while looking at Tommy and June up ahead. This isn't fair. Why did her fiancée have to two time her, especially since Tommy and Kimi are engaged?!  
Kimi yelps as she sees something on her hand: some gum that was stuck on the pole until now. Kimi groaned in annoyance as the girl said, "Oh great, just great. What's next?"  
Kimi didn't see a wolf named Bobcat sneaking up behind her. That is until the wolf grabs Kimi's purpose and run off causing her to fell in the progress. She got up, getting her hand freed of the gum, as the girl looks angrily at the running thief.  
"No, my purse!" yelled Kimi angrily. She is really ticked off now! The show didn't do well when she and the others were still with Tommy, her man is two timing her, and now this! "All right, NO MORE MISS NICE NINJA!"  
Kimi looks around. Bobcat is too fast for her to catch up normally so she got to use something to make her go faster. Kimi sees a boy named Harry Potter fixing his shorts on a bench nearby and goes up to him. A pair of roller skates is near the scar headed boy.  
"Hey, all right if I borrowed those for a moment?" Kimi asked pointing to Harry's roller skates. The boy looked at her confused. What does she need roller skates for?

As Tommy and June continued running, they see Bobcat the Wolf running off with Kimi's purse in hand. The two wondered why the wolf is running off, both unaware of what's going on.  
Kimi, now wearing Harry's skates, screams in fury as she runs faster on the things. The girl saw Bobcat up ahead and chases him, making the wolf yelp in horror as he run away, trying to get away from the girl whose purse he just snatched. Kimi continues skating furiously after the thief.  
Bobcat continued running, going down the stairs, and stop a bit at the bottom to see if Kimi is still chasing him. For a moment, he looked relieved as the girl is nowhere in sight. That is until Kimi appears screaming like a mad girl, skating down the stairs rapidly. Bobcat, who saw her, yelped and run off like mad again.  
The chase caught the attention of Tommy and June who sees the wolf being chased by a familiar girl.  
"Kimi?" asked Tommy in shock. The boy thought his fiancée has left town, so what is she doing in Manhattan or did she never left? After he and June looked at each other, they run to catch up with Kimi.  
Bobcat continues running through the trees in hopes that he has lost Kimi. Too bad as the girl has skated through them while chasing the wolf. Kimi is determined to catch up to Bobcat and kick his butt for trying to rob from her.  
Bobcat continues running like mad, running through every direction he can, dodging anything that can make him trip or worst. Soon the wolf stopped near a big rock and looked around in a panic. He sighs in relief. Bobcat has finally lost that crazy ninja girl.  
Bobcat now goes through Kimi's purse, hoping to find something worth a lot of cash. Unfortunately, all he can find is a hair dryer, some makeup, ninja stars that he has no interest in, and some other stuff. Bobcat looked annoyed as he tossed the said items to the ground. Why did this girl not bother to have any cash or credit cards in her purse?!  
Suddenly the wolf hears some familiar screaming and looked up. He gasp in horror as Bobcat sees Kimi skating off the top of the rock and pounced towards the wolf while screaming at him. Bobcat didn't have time to escape this time as the girl jumped on the creep on time, beating him up crazy causing the thief to drop Kimi's purse in the struggle as they both fell to the ground. The ninja girl woulda killed the wolf have a cop didn't show up in time.  
"Hey, what is this?" asked the cop as he got Kimi off of her to help Bobcat to his feet.  
"Jerk! Didn't think I could skate, huh?!" yelled Kimi angrily as she kicks the wolf some more.  
"What is going on here? You're causing trouble around here again, Bobcat?"  
"She stole my purse!" yelled Bobcat frantically as he points at Kimi in confusion. Of course, it is obvious to the cop that this was a fib but the wolf doesn't care.  
"What?! Stupid wolf, you stole it from me!" yelled Kimi angrily.  
"Nice try, Bobcat. First framing a pig and some other stuff, now this again! You're going to jail this time!" snapped the same cop as he dragged Bobcat off. The wolf didn't care as he finally got away from Kimi.  
"Next time, don't mess with a ninja who is faster than you!" snapped Kimi angrily at the arrested Bobcat. This commotion has gotten major attention as two women named Kairi and Selphie came over to picked up the items Bobcat tossed to the ground. Anything to help a girl in need. Kimi smiled as she sees this while getting her purse and items back. "Oh thanks, ladies. You are so kind."  
"Kimi!" said Tommy as he arrived on the scene, happy and surprised to see his fiancée again.  
"Oh, Tommy!"  
Once Kimi got her stuff back, the girl goes over to him but turns away in annoyance just as June just arrived.  
"Kimi, well, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Tommy said in amazement and surprise to Kimi.  
Kimi frowns at June before saying innocently to Tommy, "Sight seeing, ha ha ha."  
"Wait, aren't you supposed to be out of town?" asked Tommy in disbelief. The last he saw of his fiancée is when Kimi got on the next train out of town.  
"Yeah." said June puzzled as Tommy is.  
"Hey, why should I bother saying it in present company?" snapped Kimi angrily and stubbornly while glaring at June.  
June comment, "Hey, come on, Kimi. I KNOW we've had our rivalries in the past; particularly in 'the Te Xuan Tweens'; but I DON'T want this to turn into a fight."  
"Yeah, Kimi, can't..." Tommy was interrupted as Kimi turn away angrily, "Kimi!"  
"It's okay, Tommy. I see you two need a time to be alone. I'd see you back at Michael's."  
"Sure, no problem."  
"At least you aren't injured or anything, Kimi." June said to Kimi trying to make her feel better, though it only made the ninja girl scoffed in annoyance.  
"Kimi!" said Tommy with a frown. Why is his fiancee acting so stubbornly? As June left to leave the two alone, the teenager decided to find out, "Kimi, come on. What is going on here?"  
"Well, someone is being different, huh? No gold chains, no shirt cut to the naval, no toupee at all." said Kimi sarcastically to Tommy before scoffing as she turns away from him, "Big difference indeed."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
Neither he nor Kimi sees Harry running up to them. The boy is exhausted as he was trying to catch up to the girl, trying to get his skates back.  
Kimi didn't seem to notice or care that Harry is here as she snapped at Tommy, "By a big chance, I happened to learn new things and get a job interpreting a few ends, unless some people who is now working in a restaurant while trying to get a script proved by a duck and such!"  
"Huh, wait." said Tommy in alarm as he gets suspicious about what Kimi just said.  
"Uh, all right if I can have my skates back now?" Harry asked Kimi politely. The girl just glares at him.  
"Hold on, Kimi, how did you know what I was doing?"  
"Forget it! I don't have to tell you!" Kimi yelled angrily at Tommy angrily. Why should she tell him about the fact that she herself was spying on her beau the whole time?!  
"You were spying on me, were you?!" demanded Tommy in disbelief.  
"Let me untied them while you two fight." Harry suggested to Kimi. The girl paid him no attention which makes it easier for the scar headed boy to bent down as he untied the roller skates Kimi is no wearing.  
"Kimi, were you spying on me? How else did you know what I was doing?"  
"Okay, I did some spying, but only on you and a certain other Asian of the opposite gender!" scoffed Kimi while crossing her arms angrily causing Tommy to gasp in disbelief.  
"Wait, wait." Harry said shocked and suspicious as he got up upon hearing what Kimi just said. "Are you two-timing her? Look, I get that from Ron a few times but..."  
"Look, it's just June." Tommy said to Harry before speaking to Kimi now. "Look, Kimi, June is only a friend trying to help me sell the show."  
"Hmph!" scoffed Kimi not believing Tommy.  
"Right, he gotta sell the show. Wait, what show?" asked Harry confused, having no idea about the show Tommy is trying so desperately to sell.  
"Right, a friend." said Kimi sarcastically. She then snapped with tears in her eyes, "Then try explaining the huggies, jerk!"  
"What?" asked Tommy in disbelief as Kimi turned away angrily. Sure the boy gave June some hugs but only as friends.  
"Huggies? You gave June the huggies?" Harry exclaimed to Tommy in disbelief having no idea what 'huggies' Tommy really gave June.  
"Well, perhaps it would be better if we never met, huh?" snapped Kimi about to break at any moment. "That way you and your June wouldn't feel threatened by my presence any longer!"  
Kimi cried a bit. Harry feels sorry for her. He can't believe Tommy would upset her in this matter. Tommy groans as the boy who lived hugged Kimi a bit.  
"This is what happens when you give another girl the huggies." Harry said to Tommy with a frown.  
"Oh for crying out...June and I were only hugging because we're friends, okay? Friends do that! They don't spy on one another!" Tommy snapped at Kimi in annoyance.  
Harry lets Kimi go in surprise as he said, "Oh yeah. That happens too."  
"Oh for crying out...I only spied because I care, got it?!" Kimi yelled angrily at Tommy in annoyance.  
"So do I!" Tommy yelled back at Kimi in disbelief. This is getting ridiculous!  
"Why didn't you say so before?!"  
"Didn't you hear me?!"  
"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Kimi as the couple scream at each other repeatedly and angrily making Harry, the only one not streamed up by the argument, stay back and waited until Tommy and Kimi panted a bit, exhausted.  
"Okay, look. Uh, just keep the skates?" Harry said to Kimi as he tried to calm her and Tommy down a bit. "Keep them. I preferred to ride on my broomstick anyway."  
Harry then run off leaving Tommy and Kimi alone once more. The boy looks concerned. Their relationship is being threatened. They got to fix this.  
Just then Tommy sees a carriage and a horse being driven by a man named Ernie Potts driving nearby. Getting an idea, he called out, "Hey sir! Wait!" Ernie stops the carriage, waiting as if for Tommy and Kimi to get on. Turning to the girl he loves, Tommy said, "Come on, Kimi."  
Tommy headed to the carriage while Kimi hesitates. She then squealed a bit (unusual, I know) as the girl and her beau headed into the carriage. Hopefully they can work this problem out.

Author's note  
Tommy and Kimi is reunited, but their relationship is on the rocks. How can they fix this?

Kimi: (glaring at Tommy) Well, two timer boy better find a way.

Tommy: (groaning) Kimi.

Me: Next time, we see a parody of the _Muppet Babies_ (again) as well as more letters from the game. Also, what's this? Someone is finally interested in Tommy's show?

June: About time too!

Me: More to come so read, review, and suggest!

Ernie Potts is a tenant at Arnold's apartment building in _Hey Arnold!_ He drives a carriage in the park in the 'Headless' Cabbie episode.

The scene with Angelica's picture is a reference to a real TV Guide list made a few years ago. Angelica is ranked among the top ten best toons; number one is Bugs Bunny.

Bobcat the Wolf is from the last episode of _Tales from the Crypt_. Bobcat isn't really his first name but I put it there anyway. It's a reference to his voice actor Bobcat Goldthwait.


	8. Chapter 7

Tommy and Kimi are in the carriage going through the park, trying their best to rebuild what they are about to lose. Of course, it doesn't help that two certain birds are in another carriage seeing them.  
"Hey check this out, Zazu!" Iago said upon seeing the two in the other carriage. "It's the Rugrat and the Ninja girl."  
"Yeah, they are in love big time!" agreed Zazu making a big laugh.  
"Yep."  
"Kinda makes you sick, doesn't it?" Just then Iago receive a call on his cell phone and grumble, "Oh, crud. My wife Thundara," The parrot gets his cell out and answered it.  
Zazu then commented, "Thank goodness for me being single. At least I don't have to worry about getting phone calls in the middle of scenes like this." He said this while Iago is talking sweetly to his wife on the cell phone.  
Kimi chuckled embarrassedly as she sees what Iago and Zazu is doing in the other carriage. She sighs sadly while looking at Tommy. Perhaps she herself has overreacted a bit, or maybe she didn't. Either way, the ninja girl feels badly for what she said to Tommy before.  
"Hey uh, Tommy? Sorry I yelled at you." said Kimi feeling guilty. Tommy looks at her while his fiancée made a smile at him. Kimi comment, "I didn't mean it when I said I wish we never met. In fact, I still very fondly remember when we first met- so many years ago."  
Kimi giggled while hugging Tommy as she said, "Hey, you remember those times, right? That we have known each other when we were little?" The boy nodded as the girl lean near him. "Remember, little Tommy...and little Kimi."  
Kimi sighs as some sort of flashback begins.

**Flashback**

In the flashback, we see Kimi as a baby smiling happily on the floor in some sort of nursery. She was little and innocent back then. The baby girl begins to sing.

Baby Kimi: _**No matter what life may bring,**__**  
**__**no matter what I may do,**_

Baby Kimi sighs happily as she looks at the baby version of Tommy playing on a Reptar like horsey.

_**Be sure of one special thing**__**  
**__**I'm gonna always be loving you.**_

We now see a baby version of Stitch playing a toy piano happily as Baby Kimi leans on it while she continues the song.

_**I'm gonna be a movie star**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna learn to drive a car**__**  
**__**Gonna be a veterinarian too**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna always love you.**_

Baby Tommy yelps as he rocked too hard on his Reptar causing both him and the thing to fell down to the floor. Luckily for him, the baby is okay.  
Baby Tommy and Baby Kimi sees the baby versions of Loud, Charity, Ash, and Champ (though a cub) crawling over happily with no care in the world.  
"Hey guys and girl. Hey Champ!" Baby Tommy said waving to his friends.  
"Hi Tommy." said Baby Ash happily.  
"HELLO." said Baby Loud a bit too loud even for a baby Baby Charity giggled for the baby version of Loud despite him yelling.  
"Hey sports fan." said Cub Champ cutely.  
While Baby Stitch continues playing the toy piano, Baby Loud, Baby Charity, Baby Ash, and Cub Champ appear playing with maracas smiling whole Baby Kimi continues the song.

_**I'll be the cutest model you ever saw**__**  
**__**Then I think I'll study criminal law**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna learn to scuba dive too.**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna always love you.**_

Cub Champ: _**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**_

Two Babies: _**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**_

Four Babies: _**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**_

Baby Loud, Baby Charity, Baby Ash, and Cub Champ fell backwards to the floor, crawling in the air while they continue to song.

_**wah wah wah wah!**_

Baby Kimi now smiles happily to Baby Tommy who is riding a tricycle happily while the baby girl continues to sing.

Baby Kimi: _**Well, I'm gonna be a singer, whoa whoa whoa!**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna learn to fly a plane!**_

Baby Stitch rode a toy train happily while the others are riding other toy vehicles with Baby Champ saying, "Wacka wacka wacka."

_**I'll be a doctor for diseases**__**  
**__**and help you with your sneezes**__**  
**__**And practice neurosurgery on your brain!**_

Baby Tommy yelps upon hearing what Baby Kimi is singing about. Of course, he has no idea what the baby girl is talking about but he feels nervous for some reason.  
Baby Kimi continues to sing the sing while climbing up her crib as the other babies watch happily.

_**Gonna climb the Matterhorn**__**  
**__**But only after all our children are born**__**  
**__**'Cause I wanna be a good mommy too!**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna always love you!**_

Baby Stitch jumps as the other babies are singing in a crib nearby. During the singing, the baby alien experiment jumped upward and landed on his head playfully.

Other Babies: _**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**__**  
**__**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**__**  
**__**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**__**  
**__**wah wah wah wah!**_

As Baby Kimi swings happily on a toy swing, Baby Tommy begins to sing while dancing.

Baby Tommy: _**She's gonna be a movie star!**__**  
**__**And she's gonna learn to drive a car!**__**  
**__**She's gonna be a veterinarian too!**_

Baby Tommy then sat in a rocking chair going back and forth. Baby Kimi got out of the swing and looks lovingly at baby boy as he rock in the chair.

Baby Kimi: _**And I'm always gonna love you--ooh ooh ooh!**_

Cub Champ happily swings a teddy bear around as he sings next.

Cub Champ: _**Well, she's gonna be a singer, whoa whoa whoa**_

Baby Loud pretends he is some sort of plane while Baby Ash swings on the bar lifts without a care.

Baby Loud: _**And she's gonna learn to fly a plane!**_

"Wacka wacka wacka!" said Baby Champ happily. We now see Baby Stitch playing doctor with a toy version of Jake Long.

Baby Stitch: _**She'll be a doctor for diseases**__**  
**__**and help you with your sneezes**_

Baby Ash lies backwards on a crib and smiles happily to the camera as he sings.

Baby Ash: _**And practice neurosurgery on your brain!**_

Baby Kimi now sings next while climbing up a nearby toy slide.

Baby Kimi: _**Gonna climb the Matterhorn**__**  
**__**But only after all our children are born**__**  
**__**'Cause I wanna be a good mommy too!**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna always love you!**_

Baby Tommy was at the bottom of the slide at that moment playing with blocks when he looked up and yelps upon seeing Baby Kimi about to slide down. The baby girl slide down the slide and landed near the baby boy knocking down the blocks and sucking her thumb happily, much to Baby Tommy's embarrassment.

Other Babies: _**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**__**  
**__**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**__**  
**__**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah**__**  
**__**Ma ma ga ga boop boop sha wah wah!**_

**Flashback ends**

Back in the present, Tommy looks embarrassed as Kimi is now sitting on his lap sucking on her thumb like in the flashback. She didn't even notice that the ride is over.  
"Uh Kimi? The ride is over, heh heh." said Tommy embarrassingly. Kimi came to her senses and realized that the ride is over...and she has her thumb in her mouth! The girl got back up looking embarrassed.  
"Sorry about that." said Kimi sheepishly.  
Tommy ask Kimi, "Tell me, did we just dreamed about the same thing?"  
Kimi ask, "You mean about being babies with our other friends?"  
"Yeah, exactly that. You know what? Maybe we could make a TV show about that!"  
Kimi chuckled in amusement, "Hum, I think we already made something like that before."

The next day, Tommy is back to work at Michael's and this time, Kimi is with him. Thanks to some persuasion from June and Ray-Ray, their dad agrees to hire Kimi as a waitress. It annoys the Asian knowing that she has to see her beau and June hanging out some more, but at least she could keep an eye on them more as well.  
"Thanks, June. See ya tomorrow." said a customer as he leaves the restaurant.  
"Bye, see ya." June said waving goodbye to the cusgtome. She noticed Kimi giving a frown to her before the ninja girl turn away and tapped her foot in annoyance. Clearly, Tommy's fiancee may forgive what has happened but she hasn't forgotten.  
"Heh heh. Well, uh, we're together like this. Pretty cool, huh?" asked Tommy nervously hoping to brighten the mood a bit. Too bad it isn't work.  
"Yeah, cool." said June in agreement. Kimi just looked at her and frowns while turning away from June and Tommy making a scoff. The boy sighs in concern.  
"Hey miss." A customer called from a table.  
"Another customer," Monroe said to the workers as he continues working at the cash register.  
"No problem, coming." June said as she is about to get the customer's order but a stubborn Kimi stops her.  
"Forgetr it, le tme get it." said Kimi glaring at Tommy a bit. "I am a waitress and need the experience."  
Tommy groans as Kimi headed off to get the speaking customer's order. This is getting silly big time.  
"Oh hey, Michael. Thanks for getting a job for Kimi." Tommy said to Michael as the man came by.  
"Oh geez. Kids cooking, a teenager washing, a ninja girl waiting tables. This is no coffee shop. It's a day care!" groaned Michael in annoyance much to the amusement of his kids who chuckled.  
"Yeah..."  
June and Ray-Ray noticed a sad look on Tommy's face and knew what he's feeling at this point. Sure he reunited with Kimi but once more, he still has no one to sell the show to.  
"Come on, Tommy. What about the show? Any idea what to do next?" asked June trying to continue helping Tommy with the show.  
"I don't..." Tommy begins to say in concern. What else can he do now?  
"Hey kid!" said Michael getting some stuff from the mailbox nearby. "There is some letters for you."  
"Oh cool! There must be more mail from the others! Hey Kimi!"  
Kimi was getting an order from a customer named Blair Flannigan as the customer said, "I want 2 eggs over easy and dried..."  
Just then Kimi hear Tommy calling for her, mentioning something about letters. Wanting to hear where the rest of the gang has been, the new waitress interrupted Blair as she said, "Hold on, I'd be right back, okay?"  
Kimi headed over to the counter to listen to Tommy reading the letters. As Blair waited, the girl noticed Numbuh 2 nearly panting like mad as he looks starstruck, or lovestruck, at her.  
"Uh, can I help you?" asked Blair puzzled to Numbuh 2.  
"So uh...do you believe in interspecies dating?" asked Numbuh 2 hopefully.  
"Well...I do recall dating a few fat guys. Why?"  
Numbuh 2 only panted happily before he fainted onto the table making Blair more confused.  
At the counter, Kimi listens in with June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe while Tommy opens the first letter. The boy said excitedly, "Cool! It's from Ash, Ami, Pikachu, and Tekirai."  
"All right, let's here what they have to say." said June with a smile.  
"It said, 'Dear Tommy Boy. Guess what? Ami, Pikachu, Tekirai, and I are in Michigan'..."

We now see where Ash, Ami, Pikachu, and Tekirai are at, in a water show in Michigan. It must be a very poorly done one as it appears to get only a few customers.  
"'We, along with my Pokemon, have teamed up at the traveling aqua cave where we are making friends with Ben 10 and his girlfriend Elyon Brown." Ash's voice said as he continued to narrate the letter. "Okay, it isn't Broadway at all but we did meet some great people and are in a terrific new act."  
Tickets are being sold at a booth for customers who are even interested in the water show at all. Meanwhile Ben 10, one of Ash's friends who was mentioned, is yelling in a megaphone to the bored small crowd.  
"All right, everyone! Put your hands together for the Amazing Ash Ketchum!" yelled Ben Tennyson, or Ben 10, through the megaphone. The people clapped a bit, unamused but are still clapping.  
"Thank you, hello, and thank you!" said Ash nearby. The boy is wearing the most ridiculous bathing suit you would ever imagine as well as a dumb looking hat. Ash is on a pair of skis while holding a thing on a rope connected to a boat in the water where his Pokemon which consists of Pikachu, Staravia, Chimchar, Grotle, Buizel, and Gliscor are at along with Tekirai and Elyon, the girl is at the wheel. "You are a wonderful crowd. Ami!"  
"Here is today's great act, everyone!" Ami called from nearby as she shows the crowd what Ash will be doing today. "Look yonder!"  
"I myself will be making a death defying leap from the loop de loop ramp, spinning and hurtling my body through the flaming circle of doom and landing right in the very easy to made chair. During which my Pokemon and Tekirai will be doing the impression of Tony Bennett singing the William Tell Overturn!"  
"Pikachu." said Pikachu in the boy embarrassed. They themselves will be doing that? Hoo boy.  
"Listen up, Ash will want silence, got it?" Ben 10 yelled through the megaphone to the crowd. Even if they heard him, the people still don't care.  
"Elyon, are you ready?" Ash exclaimed to Elyon in the boat, the girl giving him a thumbs up in confirmation. "Then hit it, guys and lady!"  
The Pokemon and Tekirai begin to sing the William Tell Overturn. Of course, due to the noises they make (like their own names and the meows), it's hard to tell if they're impersonating Tony Bennett or not.  
"Okay, 3, 2..." Ash then yelps as the fluff on the hat he is wearing fall over and covered his head. "Oh wait, hold on."  
"Ash, wait. Your straps are loose...." Ami begins to say as she heads over to tie down the scraps before...  
Suddenly Elyon got the boat running and hits the pedal, causing it to go through the water fast. Ami didn't have time to get out of the way as Ash slips out of his skis, hitting Ami and dragging her in the water with him. The couple scream in alarm as the Pokemon trainer hold on the thing as hard as he could.  
"That's Tony Bennett? How sad." mumbled an audience member with a frown.  
"So everything is going swimmingly here. Love Ash." said Ash's voice as he finishes the letter up, somewhat embarrassed.

In a town somewhere in Delaware, we see Tommy's voice as he said, "Oh cool. This is one from Lilo and Stitch."  
"Hey Ash. How's the Rugrat? Stitch and I are in Delaware where we are doing two jobs, one more often the other. The first job we aren't doing often is some sort of show like the one you haven't sold yet." Lilo's voice said as she narrated the letter. "Oh, and guess what? By mere coincidence, we're working with your cousin Angelica and her boyfriend, your pal Chuckie. They're the opening act."  
The scene then shows Angelica and Chuckie in classic boudeville outfits, complete with hats, canes and ribbon ties; they're on stage right in front of Lilo and Stitch.  
"Hey, Angelica, you know the difference between boys and girls?" Chuckie asks her, starting a joke.  
"Of course, Chuckie; we, girls, have no balls." Angelica said going along with the joke.  
"Really," Chuckie arches an eyebrow.  
"Yep; no balls, bats or gloves since we usually don't play baseball," Angelica drops the punch line and they pose; they actually get a few laughs but nothing too impressive.  
"Maybe I should sing instead." Angelica whispers to him.  
"No, let's stick to the jokes; at least this way we aren't kicked out of the scenario before ending." Chuckie whispers back.  
We now see Lilo and Stitch sighing sadly as they are in some sort of dog care center with dogs in cages as Lilo's voice continued the letter, "Our other job is a terrific one in management. We are surrounded by friends and such and we like what we're doing."  
As Lilo and Stitch are working, they see the door opening up as a dog owner named Mr. Burns coming in as his assistant Smithers is carrying some sort of German Shepherd mix dog.  
"Ahem, my name is Mr. Burns. Smithers here made a reservation for the weekend in the name of Winston." Mr. Burns said to the two sternly.  
Stitch looks through a reservation book carefully then said, "Id. Got the dog right here."  
Mr. Burns snapped his fingers as Smithers bring Winston over to the counter and show the dog to Lilo and Stitch as the old man said, "Excellent, now this is my hound Winston."  
"Got it." said Lilo with a nod.  
Mr. Burns smiles to his hound as he speaks like some sort of baby to Winston, "Oh, daddy wants his Winston-Rinston to be good for 2 weeks or he will get very angry."  
"Uh, no problem." said Stitch looking uneasily to how Mr. Burns is talking to his hound. "Weega will take care of her."  
"Him." snapped Mr. Burns to the alien experiment in his normal voice.  
"Right! Weega take care of him!"  
"Winston is a him, blast it. He usually gets his breakfast at 8 AM sharp. He eats kish."  
"Right, got it," Lilo said with a nod.  
"Wait a moment. Why aren't you two writing this down?" Mr. Burns asked the two with a frown as all Lilo and Stitch are doing is sitting there listening to the old man's instructions.  
Lilo explains to the customer, "Stitch has a photographic memory. It kind of comes with him having a brain like a super-computer."  
"Write it down!"  
Stitch gets annoyed by the old man's attitude but writes down what Mr. Burns told him as he said, "'Breakfast, 8, kish'. Id. Got it, whatever kish is."  
"Smithers? Put Winston on the desk." Mr. Burns ordered Smithers who did what his boss has told him to do. "Now what toys do you got?"  
"Eh, what toys do you want?" Lilo asked the old man curiously. "If we don't have it, we can get it for you."  
"Doggie toys, obviously! You know, the rubber balls, rubber fire hydrants, and the rubber newspapers!" Mr. Burns pets Winston as he continued, "Winston prefers the rubber Wall Street Journal to the rubber Washington Post."  
"Doesn't everyone?" Stitch said with a shrug.  
"Write it down." Stitch rolls his eyes as he writes down what the old man has said. Mr. Burns smiles happily to his hound as he speaks baby talk to Winston again, "While daddy is gone, little lumpy dum-dums won't have his daddy to give him washy scrubby..."  
Just then Mr. Burns noticed Lilo and Stitch looking at him a bit. Lilo shrugs as she said, "Nice, you speak Tamaranean like a native." The girl then breaks the fourth wall. "I know it's not in the script, but I had no choice. Rowlf may have gotten away with it in the original movie but what he said was very offensive and racist to Chinese people and I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling especially June. It is very wise not to say anything that could make June mad."  
Mr. Burns rolls his eyes then said to Stitch, "Now shake hands!"  
"Uh, what," Stitch asked as if the old man has two heads (or more) in confusion.  
"Shake!"  
"Right!"  
Stitch yelps as he shakes hands with Mr. Burns much to the alien's embarrassment. Mr. Burns smirks as he lets go saying, "Good boy. Now sit."  
"Id." said Stitch embarrassed as he sat down.  
"Now stay, stay, staaay. Stay. Stay."  
"Hey you can't treat Stitch like that, he's not a dog, he has feelings too you know." Lilo said to the old man in annoyance, not liking what Mr. Burns is doing to her boyfriend.  
"Go to your room." Mr. Burns ordered Lilo, treating her like his own daughter (if he has one) now.  
"You're not my father."  
"That's it, no desert for you."  
With that, Mr. Burns leave the room as Smithers closed the door on the way out leaving Winston with the couple.  
"What a stupid head." Stitch said in annoyance over what happened.  
"You said it and he didn't pay." Lilo said with a frown.  
"How much does it cost to have the dog live here?"  
"50 bucks a week."  
"He comes to get his dog in two which mean he will have to pay 100 bucks and for insulting us, he pay another 100 bucks." Stitch said with an evil grin. That is the best way to pay Mr. Burns back for what happened.  
"Boy that sounds mean...let's do it." Lilo said to her boyfriend happily.  
"Hey, look at little Winston-Rinston!" said a puppy named Whopper as he and some of the other dogs laugh at the new comer being held by Lilo while she and Stitch tried to get ready for Winston's stay at the dog care center.  
"Does Winston-Rinston wants his boney woney?" laughed a dog named Reflex joining in on the fun.  
"Little Binky Booter." giggled another dog named Howler.  
"Yo, Squishy Bottom." said another dog named Beamer happily while he and the other guys continued their teasing.  
"Come on, guys. Lay off Winston will ya? He's new here." said Lilo frowning at the dogs. Needless to say, this made the dogs bark and howl sadly and worried.  
"Hey come on, guys." said another dog named Cooler worried.  
"Let us out of here!" another female dog named Nose Marie in annoyance.  
"We wanna go home." cried another female dog named Bright Eyes not wanting to be caged up any longer.  
"I can't stand it. I want to go home!" cried one of Stitch's cousins named Reuben with a frown.  
"Let us out, I want to go home!" cried another cousin named Nosy. "I heard these cages aren't good!"  
The other dogs (and Stitch's cousins) howl in depression. Lilo looked down while Stitch looks around sadly as he said, "Id, meega and Lilo too."  
With that Stitch begins to join in the howling with Winston. Lilo couldn't help but cry sadly. She can't stand it in this place! She and Stitch missed the guys.

Back at Michael's, Tommy and his friends finish reading the letter, unaware of Lilo and Stitch's depression, as the boy said, "'Love, Lilo and Stitch'." Tommy sighs as he said, "I guess they are doing well. Man, this is crazy."  
"Wait, Tommy. You got one more." Kimi said getting one more letter from Tommy. This puzzled him and the others. Tommy has already got all the letters from the others but Kimi obviously, so who else could be writing to him. "'Dear Mr. Tommy Pickles, I am writing to you because I am interested in talking to you about...'" The nina girl gasp in surprise as she continued, "'Your musical Manhattan Melodies'!"  
"Wow. That was quick." said Ray-Ray surprised.  
"'Please come to my office when you can. Sincerely, Jack Fenton, Producer'!" gasped Tommy in amazement. This is incredible! Someone has finally agreed to buy the show!  
"Jack Fenton? Hey, I have heard of him! He's one of the biggest producers on Broadway!" said June excitedly.  
"Really?" asked Kimi surprised.  
"Yep! Anyone who wants their show be made, he's the dude to turn to." said Ray-Ray in agreement.  
"Yeah, my boyfriend worked for the guy." added June with a smile.  
"Huh, coulda told us that before." Kimi said frowning at the Asian who didn't mention having a boyfriend working for a big time producer until now.  
"You didn't ask. Hee hee."  
"Weird. We went by his office the other day before the split up and the guy doesn't seem interested then." said Tommy puzzled.  
"Did he say no?" asked Monroe.  
"Well, no..."  
"Aye, he obviously was doing a lot of thinking. Producers do that from time to time. I bet he finally decided to buy your show."  
"Hey, I bet he wants you to sign a contract." Kimi said to Tommy excitedly. If that's the case, then finally Tommy can sell the show and get the others back! They will be a big hit on Broadway!  
"I better get down there right down." said Tommy excitedly. Then he looks worried, "But..."  
"Arr, we can cover for ye. Just go." Monroe said with a nod allowing Tommy to leave work to talk to Jack Fenton.  
Tommy, excited upon hearing this, prepares to leave but June stops him as she said, "Tommy, remember. Just act confident and you would do great. Just think of it as the show is going to kill them."  
"Yeah, thanks, June." Tommy then gave June a kiss on the cheek much to the shock and annoyance of Kimi. Remembering that his fiancee is nearby, the boy turned to her as he said, "Oh, bye Kimi." Tommy tried to kiss her, but Kimi turned away jealously once more.  
"Awkward!" said Ray-Ray in a sing song voice as Tommy sighs preparing to leave.  
"Make sure you called and tell us what happened." said June to Tommy as he prepares to leave the restaurant.  
"Right, no problem." said Tommy heading towards the door but yelps as he run into a cop named Commander Feral.  
"Watch it, kid!" snapped the Enforcer cop in annoyance.  
"Oh, sorry. Can't stop. I got to get a contact so I can go out and kill them!"  
Feral walks forward as Tommy run out of the restaurant. The commander then looks alarmed as he realized what the kid just said.  
"Nah..." said Feral shrugging it off, not believing that a kid would actually 'go out and kill them'.  
Kimi frown jealousy to where Tommy has left then glares at June before turning away jealously. The Asian, Ray-Ray, and Monroe sigh in annoyance. This is going to be another long day.

Author's note  
Neat! Tommy has finally got someone who is interested in the show. But is this someone really Jack Fenton?

Danny: Well, I do know but I am letting you guys guess that one.

Me: Next time, Tommy finally sell the show but something happen on the way to Michael's that could complicated things big time. More to come, so read, review, and suggest, folks!

Iago's wife is his girlfriend on the _Aladdin_ series called Thundara, remember her?

Remember what Tommy and Kimi mentioned about dreaming the same thing and thinking about a TV show about them being babies with their other friends? Of course, it's a reference to both the Muppet Babies television series AND the Rugrats television series.

One of Mr. Burns's attack hounds is called Winston, hence the name in here.


	9. Chapter 8

A while later, Tommy stood outside the door which reads 'Jack Fenton: Producer', the same door he and his friends auditoned out of the other day. The boy smiles as he knocks on the door getting ready for his big chance at stardom. To his surprise, no one answered so Tommy knocked on the door once more.  
"Hey, may I help ya?" said a voice. Tommy turned and sees a boy walking down the hall carrying a sack in his hand. It's the same boy the Rugrat and his friends saw in the office on that same day.  
"Yeah, I came to see Mr. Jack Fenton." Tommy explained to the boy.  
The boy widened his eyes in surprise as he said, "Wait, are you Tommy Pickles?"  
"That's right."  
"Uh...well, I'm Mr. Fenton, of course."  
"Wow, really?" asked Tommy as he looks at the man who said he is Jack Fenton. Weird, how surprisingly easy this could be.  
"The office boy went to get some lunch now. Heck, kids today always eating lunch," said 'Jack' with a chuckle.  
"Obviously. Well, now that you're here, how about we go into your office so..."  
"NO! Uh, I mean no." said 'Jack' smiling sheepishly for some reason. "Well, how about we just hang out here for a moment."  
"Sure, no moment." said Tommy with a nod. He can do that. The writer of the show walked with the 'big time producer'. As he does, Tommy noticed something about the one who claimed he is Jack Fenton. "Forgive me for pointing this out, but you look a bit young to be a producer. Did you know that?"  
"Oh, uh, you noticed? I started out when I was, uh, yeah..." The two stopped by the stairway and sat down. 'Jack' sigh in concern, knowing that he can't keep this up forever. "Listen, I need to be honest with you."  
"Honest? As in how?"  
"I am not really Jack Fenton, I'm his son, Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa known as Danny Phantom."  
"Oh, I thought I recognized you." said Tommy with a nod at the one now identified as Danny. Well, that explains the Rugrat's suspicions about the so-called Jack Fenton. "Wait a moment. Is your girlfriend happened to be Juniper Lee?"  
"Oh yeah! The most beautiful girl I have ever met. We met a while back and something click. One day, June mentioned about a boy working at her dad's restaurant while trying to sell his show. I put two and two together and knew where you were." Danny explained eagerly. "I put my dad's name on the letter because I suspected you wouldn't come if I used my real name. You are going to find this crazy but I want to produce your show on Broadway!"  
"Wow, really? Weird, you didn't say so when me and my friends auditioned outside your dad's office the other day..."  
"I was a bit surprised when I saw you guys and didn't know what to say at the time. When my dad's secretary gave me the script, I looked it over and took some time thinking. I really want to produce your show, Tommy, I really do! I love it, it's so different, a perfect show for my first production! Anyway, my dad and I have this agreement..."  
"Danny boy!" yelled a voice coming from another stairway nearby. "I'm coming and I need my lunch!"  
"That's my dad." said Danny with a sigh as he and Tommy stood up. Soon the real Jack Fenton arrived on the scene. He's an overweight man in an orange jumpsuit with black hair with some white added in it.  
"Danny, where's my lunch? I need my vitamins and such like your mother told me to have." said Jack anxiously, not noticing Tommy at first.  
"Dad, I got some great news!" said Danny as he came up to his father eagerly.  
Jack finally saw Tommy who waved sheepishly at him. The producer frowns as he said to his son, "If you're in love, I don't want to hear it!"  
"Dad, 1, I already got a girlfriend. 2, this is a rated G story and I don't swing that way. And 3, remember your promise that you can give me one chance to be a Broadway producer myself and that if I can find one show to produce, that you can get a set, lights, scenery and stuff?"  
"Yeah, I think I remember making that promise."  
"Well, I found the right show for my first production!" said Danny proudly as he and his father goes near the officer door. The halfa motioned to Tommy as the former continued, "This is Tommy Pickles who made this great musical called Manhattan Melodies. That is what I want to produce."  
Jack looks at Tommy for a moment then back at Danny as he said, "Uh...so when does the great news come in?"  
"Dad!"  
"Okay, okay! I'm just kidding!" Jack said rolling his eyes before speaking to Tommny, "So Mr. Pickman..."  
"Pickles, sir." Tommy said correcting the producer.  
"Whatever. What is this musical you want to give my son? Does it have dancing, croaking, that sorta thing?"  
"The thing is, it needs a little work because I believe something is still missing. The two leads in this musical get married and there's a song that goes like this," Tommy clears his throat as he begins to sing, "_**Look at me, here I am...**_"  
"Wait, wait, hold it, hold it. I get the idea." said Jack stopping Tommy from singing. "I prefer to save the best for later. Who is going to be in this 'masterpiece' of yours?"  
"Me and my friends. There are these aliens, ducks, mice, bears, Pokemon and such."  
Jack didn't know what to say. To him, it sounds kinda crazy. For Danny, it sounds great as the halfa said, "See, dad? I told you I want to do something different."  
"Then live in a Fenton Thermos for 6 weeks." said Jack in annoyance. "Danny, I don't know if you should do this. It may be against the law for a Pokemon like a Grotle dance on stage! That may not be a problem in those Pokemon contests, but on Broadway is another story."  
"What?! You're going to go back on your word???"  
"Heck, did I say that? No, I didn't, not a sort! I promised you that if you get a show that I'd get ya what you need and I'm sticking to that promise. I may think this whole thing is crazy, but that doesn't mean that it may not make it on Broadway!"  
"Yes, all right!" laughed Danny eagerly as he and Tommy shake hands happily. Its official, Tommy has sold the show.  
"All right!" said Tommy happily. Now with Danny producing the show, all of the Rugrat's friends can come back and be with Tommy and Kimi! It will be like the good old days again.  
"Now when I was starting in show business..." Jack begins to say until his son interrupts him.  
"Thanks, dad!" said Danny as he hugs his father.  
"Whoa, whoa, Danny!" said Jack making his son let go. "Let's take it easy."  
"Yeah, thanks 'dad'!" laughed Tommy excitedly as he runs off to inform his friends at Michael's the good news.  
"I'd see you back at Michael's!" said Danny eagerly as he waved goodbye to one of the new stars of the same show the halfa will be producing.  
"I gotta tell the whole gang!"

Back at Michael's, Kimi, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe were at work when the phone nearby rang. June goes over to answer it as he said, "Michael's?"  
"June?" said a familiar voice over the room eagerly. It's Tommy and he sounded excited.  
"Tommy??"  
"Yeah, it's me!" said Tommy's voice as Kimi, Ray-Ray, and Monroe, upon finding out who is on the other end came over to listen.  
"What happened?" asked June curiously.  
"How did the whole thing go?" asked Kimi hoping that Tommy is successful in selling the show at last.

Near a phone booth a while away from the same building he has left, Tommy looks excited as he said into the phone, "Guess what? We have sold the show! The producer is going to put it on Broadway!"

"Really?" asked June excited upon hearing that at the restaurant.  
"What is it, what is it?" asked Kimi as she didn't hear what her beau just said and got confused when June scream in excitement.  
"The producer said he wants to put the show on Broadway! All right!"  
This made Kimi excited as both she and June scream in excitement confusing the customers nearby, making them wonder what is going on.  
"Whoa, girls, calm down! You would blow up!" said Monroe as both girls jumped for joy.  
"Actually blowing up is something to see involving June." said Ray-Ray slyly resulting in a dirty look from his sister.

"June, tell Kimi she is going to be a star." Tommy said as he smiled a bit near the phone booth he's in.

"Hey, Kimi! Tommy said you're going to be a star!" June said to Kimi making the Japanese girl look excited. After all this time, Kimi is going to be a star on Broadway! And then and finally...  
"June, I alway want you to do the costumes." Tommy's voice continued on the phone. This made June looks surprised. She never expected this but then again, she will do her best to make the costumes best for the show.  
Kimi took the phone from June as she speaks to her fiancée slyly, "Hey Tommy. We're going on Broadway now. Remember your promise about getting married?"

Back at the phone booth, Tommy frowns as he said, "Kimi, now now, okay? We got to wait until the show is a big hit on Broadway first. Now, write to the gang and get them back here. Tell them we're going to be on Broadway!"

At the restaurant, the girls, Ray-Ray, and Monroe listened in as Tommy continued speaking through the room, "I'd be at Michael's in 10 minutes. We did it!"  
Kimi looks excitedly as the group hangs the phone up. Both girls screamed in excitement, "We did it."  
"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?" asked Monroe in concern.

Tommy smiles as he hangs up the phone on his end and begins walking away. He can't wait to see all the others again and do the show. All their dreams are about to come true! This is enough to make Tommy sing again.

Tommy: _**Together again...**_

However as Tommy is about to cross the street, he failed to noticed the traffic sign nearby changing to 'Don't Walk'. That is until he hears a screeching sound and yelp upon seeing a car about to hit him!  
Tommy, JUST before the vehicle hits, comment, "Let this be a lesson; ALWAYS look BOTH ways and wait for a break in traffic before crossing the street." He takes an umbrella out of nowhere and puts it in front of him, like a shield, while closing his eyes. It didn't do well as he got hit by the car sending him crashing into the ground hard. "Stupid...if this trick doesn't work for the coyote...why I even tried?"  
Tommy then lost conscience. A crowd of people saw what happen and came over to him in concern, hoping that he's all right.

It was nighttime at Michael's as Kimi look out the window in concern. It has been a few hours since Tommy called and told her the good news. But 10 minutes has passed after that call and the boy didn't come back then. He sure didn't come back now.  
Kimi turned around the window as she asked Michael, "Michael, are you certain Tommy didn't go to the bus terminal?"  
"No, I called the bus terminal a few times and he is not there." said Michael worried. "Sit down."  
"Oh, but Tommy said he woulda been here 10 minutes ago a while ago! He hasn't been gone long like this before!"  
"Listen, I tell you what is. People is peoples. Is Rugrat gone, yes. Is peoples worrying, is peoples looking. Is no come. But, is peoples working, is what they're boiling, is come, yeah? Peoples is peoples."  
"For crying out loud, Michael, what you're saying ain't making things better." Monroe groaned to Michael. It's true as Kimi only looked down sadly. She is more worried for her love now. He may be missing or worst!  
"Kimi?" asked June making Tommy's fiancée look up at her. "Look, I'm sure Tommy is all right."  
"My guess is that he fell into another dimension." laughed Ray-Ray in amusement causing Kimi to look down some more.  
"Ray-Ray! Look, Kimi, I bet she became so excited about the show that he lost track of time. Stuff like that happen."  
"No, he's missing, I know it." said Kimi shaking her hair while sniffing sadly. Her fiancee is missing and may be stuck in who knows where.  
"Lass, you need to calm down. You should be excited, you're going to be on Broadway in a few months." Monroe said trying to comfort the sad Asian.  
"Uh, 2 weeks," The group in the restaurant looked and sees Danny coming into the place itself. "The show opens in 2 weeks."  
"Hey, the place is closed, pal!" said Michael with a frown.  
"Dad, this is Danny Fenton, my boyfriend, the one I told you about." said June standing up and going over to her boyfriend and kissing Danny. "I see you saw the whole meeting that sold Tommy' show, right?"  
"Not only that, but I'm also the producer of the kid's show." said Danny making a smile to his girlfriend."  
"Wow, really?"  
"Yep. You got yourself to thank for hinting me on where Tommy is."  
"That's great." said June as she kissed Danny on the cheek before motioning to the others, "Danny, you remember Ray-Ray and Monroe."  
"Unfortunately." said Danny with a chuckle, "Last year, magic explosion."  
"Hey, I said I was sorry!" snapped Ray-Ray in annoyance.  
"This is Kimi, one of the stars from the show." June said introducing a worried Kimi now.  
"Wait, Danny, what do you mean the show opens in 2 weeks?" asked Monroe in alarm.  
"Uh, yeah. My dad, the guy who is helping out with the show, said that he will give me the sets, props, costumes, etc. for the show. The catch is we got to open in 2 weeks." explained Danny.  
"Well, that woulda good if Tommy has been found by then." said Kimi sadly. Danny look outside then at Kimi concern upon hearing what she just said.  
"Wait, what? Tommy is missing? The writer and the star of my show is missing and we open in 2 weeks?!"  
"That stinks, yeah." said Ray-Ray with a nod.  
"Look, it's no problem. We'd just go out and find him until then. Come on, Kimi." said June taking Kimi's hand and heading out to go look for Tommy.  
"Wait, we should get his friends back, you know the aliens, ducks, mice, bears, Pokemon and such." Danny said in concern.  
"Oh." said Kimi in realization. The halfa is right, the show needs all of Tommy's friends and they need them in 2 weeks.  
"Ray-Ray, Monroe, we'd need your help to find Tommy. Dad, can you send the telegrams to Tommy's friends?" June asked her dad.  
"Please?"  
"Oh, right. Sure, I can do that." said Michael with a nod. After all, someone got to write to the Rugrat's friends and it might as well be him.  
"Come on, let's go." said Monroe as he and Ray-Ray got up from their seats and followed June and Kimi.  
"Come on!" said June as she and the others headed out the door.  
"Wait up!" said Danny as he followed his girlfriend and the others out the door. The halfa got to find Tommy and he may as well do something in time for the show.  
"No sweat, I write good." insisted Michael to the five as they run out of the restaurant. Once the others are gone, the restaurant owner gets out some paper and a pencil. He then begins to write, "'Dear Aliens, ducks, mice, bears, Pokemon and such. Is New York, is played, is time'!"

Once all of Michael's letters has been send, the things ended up faster to Tommy's friends then you could think. In Care-A-Lot, Champ got his letter and looks excited upon reading it. Cheer is nearby sleeping while she and the male bear are near the Caring Meter.  
"Gosh, Tommy needs me." said Champ in realization. Turning to Cheer, he shakes her while saying, "Cheer, Cheer, wake up!" The pink bear snorts a bit before finally waking up, wondering what is going on, "Guess what, sports fan? I am going to New York City and be on Broadway!"  
"What's going on?" exclaimed Good Luck Bear in alarm as he and the other members of the Care Bear Family came over.  
"Does people near some caring? What?" asked Bright Heart Raccoon curiously.  
As the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins ask questions, looking curiously, Champ smiles while saying, "Hey everyone! We're going to New York!" This caused the others to cheer excitedly.

Back at the water show, Ash got his letter and looks excitedly, along with Ami, Tekirai, and the Pokemon after they read it.  
"What's going on?" Ben 10 asked as he and Elyon came over upon noticing the excitement from Ash.  
"Pack it up, Ami! We, Tekirai, and the Pokemon are going back to New York!" said Ash happily.  
"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu excitedly while the other Pokemon cheer happily.  
"Meow!' said Tekirai happily.  
"May Ben and I come? This water show isn't doing so great anyway!" said Elyon eagerly along with Ben.  
"Sure!" said Ami with a smile making the others cheer excitedly.

With the Kingdom Hears gang, Donald quacked excitedly when Sora got his letter from Michael. Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Ariel, Minnie, and Daisy listen in as the Keyblade holder said, "Hey everyone! We're going to New York!"  
"Gawrsh! We're going back!" laughed Goofy happily while the others cheer about it.

At the dog care center, all the dogs are out of their cages and cheered wildly with Lilo and Stitch as the girl, who got the letter, said, "Hooray! We're going back to New York!"  
"Id!" said Stitch happily while hugging his girlfriend excitedly.

"YEAH, CHARITY! WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!" Loud exclaimed to Charity at the movie theater they were working with. The couple cheered along with Chef and Jack Spicer (the Evil Boy Genius never seems to leave for some reason) excitedly.

At the local hospital, Tommy look around the room he is in. He woke up a while later with one bit of a headache. He has no idea where he is. Come to think about it, he has no idea who he is either. That crash with the car earlier has made him lose his memory.  
Just then a doctor named Dr. Michaela Quinn came in holding a pad as she said, "Good morning."  
"Uh, good morning to you too." said Tommy with a nod. The doctor noticed a tray nearby empty. It has the boy's breakfast on it which means he has ate it already.  
"I see someone has his breakfast already."  
"Right, doctor."  
"So...how is our amnesia patient this morning anyway?" asked Dr. Quinn as she sat near the bed, planning to help Tommy before he is released.  
"Huh. Not sure. I haven't feel like myself lately. Come to think of it, I don't remember what I feel like before." said Tommy confused.  
"I see. Well, I'd like to check your reflexes if you don't mind." Tommy nodded allowing Dr. Quinn to remove the covers of his bed to show the boy's legs. After getting out a small hammer, the woman said, "This should take a second."  
Dr. Quinn first taps one of Tommy's knees. They waited until the leg the said knee was on moved up a bit.  
"Hmmm...a little slow." Dr. Quinn said observing the thing. Just then the other leg moved up as well. "Uh huh and confused. Well, what else did you expect from someone with amnesia? Now to check for no physical injuries one more time."  
Dr. Quinn then moved Tommy's legs a bit. She ended up making the boy giggled when she tickled his feet. Next she split Tommy's legs.  
"Adequate muscular response." said Dr. Quinn before putting the legs down. Next, the doctor twisted his arm a bit. "Now take a deep breath. This could only hurt a bit."  
Tommy did as the doctor told him as Dr. Quinn twisted his arm around and around until it stopped and untangled. The boy breathed once more a bit. That hurt but not too much.  
"No rotator cuff dislocation, now the mandible." Dr. Quinn now closed Tommy's mouth and nose a bit, then bent the former open, looking inside. She sighs and bent the mouth back to normal before saying, "Figures. You have amnesia all right.  
"Is it serious?" asked Tommy in concern.  
"It should go away momentarily, who knows? The problem is you have no ID on yourself and you were found in ragged clothes with no tags."  
It's true as Tommy, in the excitement of getting the contact from Danny, has left his ID and anything that could say who he is back at the restaurant. And to make matters worse, the Rugrat doesn't remember doing so, Michael's, Kimi, or anything else either!  
"Anyway, I did some research on the poor people colony in the area and I got something." said Dr. Quinn with a nod.  
"Which is?" asked Tommy curiously.  
"Well, you are Mr. Enrico Tortellini of Fascia, New Jersey."  
"Huh. That is weird, I don't feel Italian for some reason."  
"Well, so much for that." said Dr. Quinn with a sigh before writing down on her pad some more. "To be honest, Mr. Doe, your case here is hopeless. I think you should go out, find a nice job, and make a new life for yourself." The woman show some papers to the memoryless boy as she continued, "The best I can do is get you a nice set of clothes and wish you good luck."  
"Yeah, thanks." said Tommy as he is about to get ready for what seems to be his new life without the others.

Author's note  
Oh no! Tommy has lost his memory and is going out to make a new life for himself. This is bad especially with the show coming in 2 weeks and all his friends coming back. They got to find him but what happens when the halfa falls in with a new group? Read, review, and suggest, folks!

The Dr. Quinn in the hospital scene is a reference to the famous show _Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman_.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's note  
Actually nobodiez, Ben10 is only making cameos so he won't be making any searches for Tommy. Though I could use the other one, yeah.

-------------------

Tommy's friends laugh happily as they hugged and spoke to each other for the first time since they have separated. They can't believe it, they are finally back together again. Chuckie and Angelica are among the group. They have a lot of stories to tell to one another as of right now.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Champ asks the couple.  
"You think I'm going to miss both a chance to be in Broadway AND my to see all the hard work my cousin has done to finally be successful?" Angelica says before breaking the fourth wall. "Hey, give me a break; I'm greedy and vain but I have some nice feelings as well."  
Ami asked Loud, "Hey Loud, why are you still keeping up the strength training when Papa-T-41 cancelled his Hercules parody?  
Loud answer, "It still doesn't hurt to keep in shape in case somebody else decides to do a Hercules parody with me in the lead. Besides, with all the action movie parodies this author puts me in, the strength training STILL comes in handy."  
Of course, with all the excitement happening, Kimi is having trouble getting their attention; that is until the girl whistled loudly for them to hear them.  
"So I said to Sora, 'Look, Sora, the only time I take my clothes off for anyone is for you, not for anyone else, okay? Especially for those who like to trash my parties'." asked Ariel unaware that the room has gone quiet.  
"Uh, Ariel?" asked Champ to Ariel getting the girl's attention. The mermaid finally realized what is going on and looks sheepishly.  
"Look, everyone, listen, I'm glad to see you all again but what I've been trying to tell you all is that that Tommy is gone, he disappeared!" Kimi explained to the others making them gasp in shock and worry, especially when Danny, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe come in, with no luck in their search of the writer.  
This doesn't look good at all.

Tommy stood outside a building looking at the directions he was given. The new Tommy is now in a set of clothes given to him by Dr. Quinn, beginning his new life. He looks up at the sign which said, 'Mad Ave Advertising'. This should be the place for a new job, Tommy hopes.  
Inside the building, Tommy looks around a bit until he decided to open a door in. Inside is a room where three figures are at work. One of them is a young boy genius with red hair. He wears a white lab coat with black buttons, a pair of purple gloves, a pair of black boots and glasses. His name is Dexter.  
The second figure is a short 10-year-old boy with blown back blonde hair, and who wore a purple sweater with a green stripe around the chest section. His name is Dash Parr, a Super.  
The last figure is a cute Chinese girl named Haley Long, Dash's girlfriend.  
Dexter is looking at some papers while Dash was sleeping with Haley pacing around. None of them saw Tommy until the boy spoke up, "Excuse me?"  
Dash finally woke up and saw the newcomer along with Dexter and Haley. The boy genius asked, "Yes?"  
"I'm looking for the Gordon Employment Agency."  
"Oh, that's one floor down."  
"Yeah, thanks." said Tommy with a nod as he leaves the room. Of course as he does, the three figures look at each other and pondered something.  
Just before Tommy could head off, Dexter came out of the room and stopped him saying, "Hey uh hold on, hold on. What is your name?"  
Tommy turned as the three kids go up to him. The boy said, "Um..." Come to think of it, the boy still doesn't remember his name so he needs a new one. Tommy sees an advertisement that said, 'Klasky Csupo' on it and got it, "Csuppo. Yeah, Klasky Csupo."  
"Klasky Csupo, weird name but it's great. My name is Dexter and this is Dash Parr."  
"Hey my name is Dash Parr and this is my girlfriend Haley Long." Dash said introducing the Chinese girl.  
"Okay, my name is Haley Long and you know Dash and Dexter." said Haley smiling as she reintroduces the other two.  
"Nice to meet you all," Tommy, whom we will called Klasky for now, said greeting the advertisers.  
"Come on back into our office, we got something to talk to you about," Dexter insisted as he, Dash, and Haley takes Klasky into their office. Once in there, the boy genius continued, "We need an opinion from the people on the street."  
"I see."  
"Dash, Haley, and I are in the ad game."  
"Really?" asked Klasky interested as Dash closed the door while Dexter got into a nearby chair. "What do you advertise?"  
"Ocean Breeze Soap," Dash answered.  
"Huh. Never heard of it."  
"We know." said the three advertisers sadly. Figures, not many people heard of the soap that they advertised for anyway.  
"Look, the truth is no one else heard of it and we are in danger of being lay off or terminated. Why don't you take a seat?" Haley asked Klasky worried.  
Klasky sat down in a chair as Dexter continued, "We have been working on a new slogan, one that should bring in the customers. Tell us if you like it or not."  
"Made it myself, like this: 'Ocean Breeze Soap for people who don't want to stink'." said Dash proudly. However, all the new slogan did was made Klasky frown a bit.  
"So...what do you think?"  
"We can take it, be honest." Haley said though a bit of worry is on her face well as Dexter and Dash's.  
"To be honest...I don't like it." said Klasky with a sigh.  
This made the three advertisers gasp in worry. The newcomer diesn't like the slogan! To them, this is terrible!  
"You don't like it?! But I work hard on that one!" exclaimed Dash worried.  
"Oh no!" said Haley worried.  
"Uh, this may be up your alley: 'Ocean Breeze Soap: It's just like taking an ocean cruise, only there's no boat and you don't actually go anywhere'." Dexter said giving the next slogan idea to Klasky.  
"Uh...a bit too long, don't you think?" Klasky asked the three making them look more worried. "Perhaps something simple would work like: 'The Soap, Ocean Breeze, will get you clean'."  
Dexter, Dash, and Haley look surprised as if the dawn of the man has happened in this timeline. Hearing this somewhat lifted some hopes up.  
"Wait, hold on!" exclaimed Dexter as he got out of his chair and goes over to Klasky in disbelief. "You want us to tell people what the product does? No one has tried that before."  
"Its crazy!" said Dash in amazement.  
"Its nuts!" agreed Haley frantically. It looks like the three are going to forced Klasky to leave for making a suggestion like that.  
"We love it!" laughed the three as they hugged Klasky happily. Okay, so it doesn't look like that way.  
"Thanks, I think you saved our jobs! I wish there is something we could do for you in return!" said Dexter happily.  
"Well, I still need a job." said Klasky in thought.  
This made Dexter, Dash, and Haley look at each other, all having the same thought. Finally Dash smiled to the new guy and said, "Well, I think you just got one. We can always use people like you!"  
"Yeah, welcome aboard, Klasky Csupo." said Dexter while shaking Klasky's hand.  
"You are with us now." said Haley giggling as the advertisers, now up to four, smiled happily. It looks like Klasky's new life has just begun.

At a theater, all is getting ready for Manhattan Melodies to be shown there. They are putting the new sign up right now as two certain birds are nearby watching.  
"Well, I'd be, they have made it to Broadway at last." Zazu said impressed, so to speak.  
"Yep! Got tickets already!" agreed Iago holding up some tickets.  
"They are good seats, I bet."  
Iago comment, "Two tickets for this play and the third; for you; is for the next train out of town."  
Zazu comments, "Why aren't there just two tickets and why aren't they BOTH for the next train out of town?"  
Iago admits, "My wife Thundara REALLY wants to see this show. As for you, well, I figure there's no sense in BOTH of us having to suffer through this."  
Zazu then adds, "I said it before and I'll say it again. It's times like this I'm GLAD to be single."  
Both birds laugh in amusement despite the obvious.

Although things are getting psyched up for the show that is going to open in one week, back at Michael's, the stars and the gang involved have another thing to worry about at hand.  
"Okay everyone, the show will open up in one week. The publicity has started with the tickets being sold as of right now." explained Danny. "We must rehearse day and night to be prepared for the show and we have to find Tommy before the show starts."  
"Eh, who is this guy?" Stitch asked puzzled as he and the others aren't recognized with Danny just yet.  
"My boyfriend Danny Fenton." explained June.  
"June's lover is going to be producing the show." explained Ray-Ray eagerly. "That is if they aren't going to be producing on one another."  
"Ray-Ray!"  
"Who are they?" Champ asked motioning to June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe, not familiar with the three at most.  
"They are June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe." Kimi explained to Champ. "They are Tommy's friends as well as mine..."  
"And who are you?" Goofy asked looking at Kimi confused.  
"Goofy!" Donald quacked in annoyance as he slapped himself on the forehead in annoyance.  
"Come on, everyone, we can't hang around here all day! Let's go find Danny! Come on!" said Lilo with a smile.  
"Yeah!" cheered the whole gang as they prepared to make a big look for their missing Rugrat friend.

The whole gang goes out into Manhattan and nearly everywhere to find Tommy. Kimi looked around one part of the Empire State Building as she called out, "Tommy!"

At another part of the city, Loud and Charity are on their bikes going by an advertisement for Manhattan Melodies looking for their missing friend.  
"Tommy!" Charity said calling out for the writer and friend.  
"Tommy, Tommy!" said Loud in worry looking for their friend some more.

"Tommy, Tommy!" Numbuh 4 called up while climbing up a pole nearby hopefully. He turns to a chauffer by a door nearby and asked, "Hey, you seen a bloody teenager around here?"

Klasky meanwhile is helping his new co-workers explaining the producer of Ocean Breeze Soup to a board staff via advertisement. Dexter, Dash, and Haley looked pleased as the board members like it. They are really going places, big time!

Danny, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe walk through a park as they continued their search for Tommy.  
"Tommy?" June called out for her friend.  
"Hey kiddo! Where are ya, lad?" yelled Monroe hoping that Danny could hear him.

Somewhere else in the city, Sora and the band are looking for Tommy hoping to find him.  
"Tommy, Tommy," Sora and Mickey said at once calling for their friend.  
"Gosh, Tommy, come on, we know you're around here somewhere." said Goofy worried.  
"Tommy!" yelled out Sora running around like mad.

The rest of the gang is at the theater practicing and getting ready for the upcoming first show of Manhattan Melodies. June was working on Pikachu's costume when she and the others spotted the band coming in. To their disappointment, Sora and the others shook their heads sadly meaning that they haven't found the writer yet.

At a familiar place called Fanfiction Street, Lilo and Stitch meets a certain Asian boy.  
"Excuse me, Jake, have you seen this guy?" Lilo shows him a picture of someone the half dragon should be familiar with.  
Jake say, "Look, I really am sorry, but neither I, my friends here on Fanfiction Street, nor even any of my contacts in the magical community had seen Tommy. I appreciate you checking with us just in case, though and we'll see what we can find."  
Stitch asked Danny and Sawyer nearby, "One thing I don't get. You two are part of a very successful Broadway producer team; why are you two living all the way out here?"  
Sawyer answers, "Hey, it allows us to stay close to old friends. Just because we're successes doesn't mean we've forgotten our roots."

At the Ads work place, Klasky smiled as he and his co-workers look at the sales and budgets. Their adverisement for Ocean Breeze Soap is a complete success! It is going to be so great.

In a carriage in the park, a couple named Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi are in there kissing happily.  
"Tommy!" yelled Kimi's voice. The couple stopped and looks at Kimi who run up next to the carriage and looked in. "Tommy?"  
When she sees that her beau is not in the carriage, Kimi chuckled sheepishly as she left, much to the confusion of Tai and Sora Takenouchi.

Sora looked around near a statue with a lion on it and called out, "Tommy!"  
"Hey Tommy," Ariel called out as she passed by looking for Tommy as well.

The stage area was busy as workers were bringing in the props while Champ is doing his best to advertise for the show by passing out fliers, if the workers are interested.

"Tommy!" yelled Mickey and Goofy at once looking near the sewers as they continue their search for Tommy.  
As they left, the sewer lid opens up while Donald appear in the hole under it quacking, "Tommy!"  
He hears a voice from below, "Sorry, dudes. We haven't seen anybody down this way with that name."  
Donald look down and see four human-sized anthro-turtles all wearing masks, kneepads and elbow pads of different colors. The duck then groan out, "I suppose it only makes sense that they had to sneak in at least one cameo."

Klasky and his co-workers sat in a restaurant somewhere in Manhattan eating. The boy was reading the paper, unaware of the ad for the upcoming show that Dexter, Dash, and Haley just noticed.

Ash and his Pokemon frantically goes through a crowd gathering where the mayor was talking as he yelled, "One side, move it! We got an emergency here!"  
"Yeah?" asked the mayor of the city named Julayla Beryl curiously while looking at Ash.  
"Listen, mayor, we are looking for Rugrat that can sing and dance!"  
"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu in agreement and worry.  
"Well, if he can balance the budget, I can hired him." Julayla joked, not taking the Pokemon trainer seriously. Ash looks confused as the reporters kept on talking to the mayor.

Lilo is trying to practice magic (such as using levitation and mystic bolts on a few rocks in a park during a moment of frustration). The girl explain, "Well, like I said in JusSonic's 'Subspace Emissary' parody, I figure it will be a safe bet that I'll be cast as one of the two good witches in JusSonic's upcoming 'Muppet Wizard of Oz' parody, so it doesn't hurt to keep practicing on the magic."  
"Id!" agreed Stitch. He then lift a quartet of three-ton boulders (one with each of his four arms) to look under them.  
Lilo comments, "Stitch. I very seriously doubt that Tommy would be under those rocks. I think you're taking the 'leave no stone unturned' expression a little too literally."  
Stitch groans as he puts the boulders down and comment, "Even though I have super-developed senses of sight, hearing and smell that SHOULD allow me to find almost anything, I still can't find ONE missing teenaged Rugrat."

Soon in another part of the city, Ash and Ami appeared and called out, "Tommy, Tommy!"  
The others, still searching for Tommy, appeared as Champ called out, "Tommy!"  
"Tommy!" exclaimed Lilo worried.  
"Tommy, Tommy!" Stitch called out like mad.  
"Tommy, Tommy!" exclaimed Tommy's friends as their calls echo throughout the city.  
But it's no use, try as they might, Tommy is still nowhere to be found. It looks like their friend is gone forever.

Author's note  
All of Tommy's friends have reunited but their friend Tommy is still missing.

Lilo: We gotta find him, we have to get the show going!

Danny: Don't worry, Lilo. I'm sure he is bound to turn up where we least expected him.

June: Like in the next chapter?

Me: Right, but even when they do, will they get the boy's memories back in time for the show? Read, review, and suggest, folks. Try to catch any references in here if you can.


	11. Chapter 10

Soon the day of the premier has arrived and everyone is excited. Well, all about a group of familiar characters in Michael's looking depressed. They have search everywhere but they still could not find Tommy at all.  
"Huh. Opening night is supposed to the most exciting night ever." said June sadly.  
"Yeah." said the others sadly in agreement. They all shoulda been excited, but they aren't for one good reason.  
"Man, not without our pal Tommy." said Sora in agreement.  
"We should cancel, the audience would understand, right?" Danny suggests sadly. Let's face it, a show without Tommy is not a good show at all.  
"No, we can't, it's opening night! The show has got to go on." said Champ before he sighs sadly again. "Tommy would want it that way anyway."  
"Yeah." said the others sadly in agreement once more. It's true, even if they don't find Tommy at all, they got to begin the show. It won't be the same without Tommy though...

Klasky smiled proudly as he walks through the streets with Dexter, Dash, and Haley. They have made yet another presentation and sales are through the roof.  
"I got to say, Haley, your presentation was incredible this morning." Dexter said to Haley proudly.  
"Well, you gotta thank Klasky for his presentation." Haley said grinning at Klasky. After all, the presentation woulda been ruined if it weren't for him.  
"No problem!" said Klasky happily.  
"Hey guys, how about we eat someplace new for lunch today?" asked Dash as he stopped near a place called Michael's. "This looked like the right place."  
"All right. Come on."  
The four enter the restaurant happily. Inside the restaurant, a familiar group is still looking depressed. In fact, they didn't even notice Dexter, Dash, and Haley walking by, not even Klasky who is looking around the place. Weird, for some reason, the purple haired advertiser felt...familiar with this place.  
Despite that though, Klasky followed his co-workers, passing the booth with the depressed ones and going into the next one with Dexter, Dash, and Haley are at and sat in it.  
"I will make sure to pick up the bill this time, Dash." said Dexter. "Last time, you made our checks bounce."  
"Hey, it isn't my fault my last check bounce!" Dash said to Dexter in annoyance, "So how about something from the grill, Haley?"  
"No thanks, I will just go pukey again." said Haley in disgust as she and the others look through the menu.  
"I am not happy. Oh well, I guess we should get to the theater and get ready." Charity said sadly in the previous booths. The others nodded sadly. With Tommy gone and the premiere is tonight, they can't afford to look or wait any longer.  
While Dexter, Dash, and Haley look at their menus some more, Klasky picks up a spoon and taps the glasses on the table making some sort of song. Weird, he knows this tune but has no idea what where it came from.  
His tapping music is heard by the gang in the previous booth who listen to it. The tune got caught in Mickey's head as the mouse hums it a bit repeatedly. Just then, Champ sang a familiar part of a song.

Champ: _**Together again...**_

The gang in the booth look confused. Someone is playing a familiar song that was in the show, but who? And could it be? Out of curiosity, they peek over the wall dividing the booths and look at the next one. They didn't see Klasky but they did saw Dexter, Dash, and Haley though.  
The three advertisers sense that someone is looking at them causing Dexter, Dash, and Haley to look up at their menus and at the peeking friends of Tommy's, wondering what they are doing. The gang, not seeing Tommy, sighs sadly as they sat back down in their own booth.  
"Gosh, sports fan. It's only three kids, no one we know." said Champ sadly. It looks like the gang was imagining things.  
Pikachu then thought of something and peeks over the side of the booth. Sure enough, he spotted a familiar purple-haired boy tapping the glasses with his spoon. Excited, the Pokemon turns to Ash and pulls the boy his shirt, getting his attention to the next booth. The Pokemon trainer took a look and gasp as he sees who the boy is!  
"Guys, no! It's Tommy!" Ash said to the others in the booth excitedly.  
"What," Kimi gasped as she got out of the booth and goes over to the next one. To her happiness, the boy that Ash and Pikachu just saw is Klasky, or in reality... "Tommy!"  
Klasky turns and looks confused upon seeing Kimi. He then yelps as the girl hugged him happily just as the gang run over and smiled upon seeing their missing friend.  
"Tommy, it's great to see you!" laughed Ami happily at the confused Klasky.  
"All right! Tommy is back!" laughed Sora happily. Klasky looks at the group confused. Who are these people and why are they calling him 'Tommy'?!  
"'Tommy'? Who is 'Tommy'? Let go!" protested Klasky as he tried to get out of Kimi's grip while the others gather around.  
"Wow. Friendly service." said Dash in amazement as he, Dexter, and Haley watch this, unaware of what's going on.  
"Tommy, you have us worried! Where were you?" asked Kimi excitedly to her missing fiancee.  
"Yeah!" laughed the group happily.  
"Hold on, hold on!" protested Klasky as he finally got free from Kimi's hold. "I think this is a mistake. Who are you people?"  
"Hey Klasky, since the people know you, can you order for us?" asked Dexter to Klasky hopefully.  
"'Klasky'? What does he mean by 'Klasky'?" asked Kimi to Tommy confused. Why did that boy genius called her love by that name???  
"What's wrong with you, sports fan?" asked Champ to Tommy in concern.  
"Wait, are you speaking to me? Nothing is wrong, okay? I will have a tuna melt and some burgers, please." said Klasky wanting these people to leave him alone already or he may have to call the cops.  
"Wait, don't you know us?" asked Ariel surprised. How come Tommy is acting like he doesn't know them?  
"I don't think so. Should I?"  
"What do you mean 'should you'?" asked Kimi worried. She doesn't like where this is going at all.  
"Tommy, we don't have time for this, your show is opening tonight that we got to put on." Danny said in concern.  
"Yeah!" said Tommy's friends hopefully. Maybe hearing that should bring Tommy to his senses.  
"Well, I wouldn't mind a show to spend the time but I got some marketing data to review so sorry." said Klasky with a shrug. He feels sorry for these people for mistaking him for someone else.  
"What?" asked June concerned.  
"Hey, what is with this guy? Did he really claim that he's some guy named Klasky?" asked Ray-Ray to Dexter, Dash, and Haley who nodded in confirmation.  
"Great McGonagall! He really doesn't remember us! The lad must have lost his memory somehow!" said Monroe worried.  
"We got to get him to the theater." said Kimi with a nod.  
"Right." said Danny with a nod.  
"Tommy, we hate to do this but we got no choice."  
"Grab him!" exclaimed Donald as the group jumped Klasky and grab him. They soon begin to drag him towards the door.  
"Hey, what are you doing?! Let go! Where are you taking me?!" protested Klasky struggling in the gang's grip helplessly as he is being taken out of the restaurant.  
"Boy, they probably don't get repeat business for doing that." Dexter said confused as he, Dash, and Haley watch Klasky get taken out of the place while the fast boy just rolled his eyes at this.

It is almost night for the show as people are entering the theater waiting for what could be the biggest show on Broadway. The audience takes their seats chattering and waiting, unaware of what is going on backstage.  
In the backstage area itself, the others are in their costumes while doing what seems to be the impossible: help Tommy, who still thinks he's Klasky, get his memory back. It has been hours since they brought the boy to the theater and they're trying their best to help him remember.  
"So the grizzly bear, he walks out of the room. Well, the panda bear's just sitting there and thinks to himself, 'This is odd', and then what do you know, the phone rings. Do you know who it is?" asked Champ as Klasky waited for the punch line. "Yep, it was the polar bear! And the polar bear, he says to the panda bear, 'I didn't know it was a koala bear'! Get it? Koala! Wakka wakka!"  
Klasky looks dumbstruck while looking at the others. To him, that is the most pathetic joke he has ever heard. But the so-called advertiser doesn't want to hurt the bear's feelings so...  
"Well, I have a great time and all that, but I really got to get going." Klasky said as he prepares to leave much to the others' dismay. "Thanks for the entertainment though."  
"Tommy, wait! Oh no. He doesn't remember us at all!"  
"No good. It has been hours since we have brought him here and nothing is working." Lilo said sadly. The show is about to begin and so far, no luck in helping Tommy/Klasky remember anything at all.  
"What a bummer. Looks like we go on without him." said Loud sadly.  
"Oh Tommy, come on, come back to us, please!" said Champ in concern as he shakes his friend making Tommy/Klasky yelp in alarm.  
"Look, you may know me but I definitely don't remember you. I wish I did." said Klasky sadly. If only he could remember the people who claim to know him. The others looked down. It doesn't look good as well.  
"I think you better take your places." said Danny glumly. Just then, the group is hearing music performing in the theater. Mickey and the band are playing a song for the crowd as the show is about to start while the mouse is conducting.  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Ray-Ray worried. June is worried too.  
"Tommy, now look at me, please." said Kimi looking seriously to Klasky. "You are not any guy named Klasky, you are Tommy Pickles." The Asian motions to the others as she continued, "Those guys, they are Ash, Ami, Pikachu, Tekirai, Champ Bear, Lilo, Stitch, Loud, and Charity. They are your friends. They are your friends who you wrote the show door. And that is Danny, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe. They are your friends too. Listen carefully."  
Kimi breathe in deeply before she continued, "You are Tommy Pickles and I am Kimi Watanabe Finster. You love me, you want to get married to me and have children with me as well."  
"You? In love? With an Asian," Klasky asked as he begins to chuckle, not taking the girl seriously. The boy laugh as he continued, "Oh man! The guys in marketing are never going to believe this! HA HA HA HA! Me and an Asian? How ridiculously funny!"  
Klasky continues to laugh as Kimi begins to get shocked before looking very ticked off. The boy, unaware of Kimi's angry look, continued, "Hey, I guess I may end up getting the Asian flu after that, huh ?! Heck, you could probably bring home the bacon! Oh yeah! The sounds of love: kung fu fighting, hai, weirdo! HA HA HA HA!"  
"THAT DOES IT! CANCEL THE SHOW NOW!" yelled Kimi angrily and hurt. She then karate chopped the amnesiac Tommy, sending him flying halfway through the wall. Kimi then chuckle sheepishly and reply, "That's one of the bad things about the Ninjetta strength; sometimes it can be hard to control."  
Soon the boy came out of the wall groaning in annoyance while saying, "Man that hurts." He opens his eyes and spotted the others while asking, "Kimi? Champ? Ash, Ami? Is that you guys? Where are we?"  
"Tommy!" exclaimed the gang excitedly as they run over and help Tommy, with all his memories back, out of the hole in the wall. That hit from Kimi must have knocked him back to normal.  
"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimi asked her beau hopefully.  
"What's going on?" asked Tommy confused. The last time he remembered, he was on his way back to Michael's when he got hit by a car!  
"Your show, that's what going on." said Danny with a smile. "It's Broadway and you made it!"  
"Yeah!" exclaimed the others happily.  
"Wait, what? No, the script is not ready yet!" said Tommy worried as he returns his focus back to the script that he feels something wrong is with. "I mean, something is still missing."  
"No, don't bother, okay? The script is terrific, lad." Monroe insisted.  
"Yeah, he's right. Come on, we better let the others know that he's okay. Come on." June said as she, Danny, Ray-Ray, and Monroe left to inform the rest of the cast of Tommy's memory back to normal.  
"Tommy?" Kimi asked her beau.  
"Yeah?" asked Tommy.  
"You...you remember the opening, number, right?"  
"Sure, like..." Tommy clears his throat as he begins to sing the opening number that got interrupted a few times before.

Tommy: _**Look at me, here I am**__**  
**__**Right where I belong**__**  
**__**I see that face coming back to me**__**  
**__**Like an old familiar song.**_

With a smile, the Rugrat now switched jackets while putting a top hat on while he continues to sing.

_**What better place could anyone be?**__**  
**__**Cause you're here with me!**__**  
**__**It's all I've been looking for**__**  
**__**And so much more!**_

The gang laughed as they walk with Tommy while they themselves get ready for the big show about to begin.

_**And now I'm here**__**  
**__**Now you're here!**__**  
**__**Nothing can go wrong, **__**  
**__**Cause I am here right where I belong!**_

"Okay, let's go!" laughed Tommy as the gang prepares to head to the stage to begin what should be the biggest hit on Broadway yet!  
"Hey, Tommy," Champ interrupted Tommy as the bear motions to the door where a lot of cartoons and such that the gang has made friends with, including Dexter, Dash, and Haley, during the whole story are at, "All right if our new friends watch the show from backstage?"  
"Why...wait...wait a second no! They are not watching the show from backstage!" Tommy exclaimed. The gang looks confused wondering why the writer just said this. That is until the boy smiles while saying, "Of course, now I know what is missing from the show, that is what we need! More Rugrats, bears, ninjas, Pokemon trainers, rock stars, and...whatevers! You are going to watch the show, you're going to be in the show! Let's go everyone!"  
Everyone cheered as the group's new friends enter the theater and get ready for the show. Tommy notice Chuckie and Angelica in the 'cast' too. The red haired geek explain, "Well, I AM your best friend and Kimi's big brother and Angelica IS your cousin. Kimi managed to land us cameo roles in this play."  
Angelica adds. "Do you really think that Kimi would want US missing YOUR wedding day, even if it's only a play for now?"  
Tommy laughs a bit as the main group already dressed is about to take their places.

Author's note  
Sweet! Tommy's memories are back and the show can go on! The epilogue is coming soon as the show gets exciting and a wedding begins. So what happens when it gets real? It is coming soon, so read, review, and suggest, folks!


	12. Epilogue

Author's note  
The final part of this story, ladies and gentlemen!

---------------

As everybody gets ready for the show, they all realize something; Angelica will be on stage, meaning...  
"Oh, no! Angelica is going to sing!" Champ gasps.  
"Her singing is like a moose mating call or a cat scratching a blackboard! We are ruined!" Lilo adds.  
"I'm here, you know?" Angelica glares at them. "Now, just for that..."  
Angelica gets a deep breath and everyone but Chuckie cover their ears as she starts singing.

Angelica_: **Every birthday, my mom and dad will say, you're another year older...**_

Everybody gasps; she's actually singing and not that bad! Angelica ends her singing and grins.  
"Surprised? I've been practicing. Besides, I'm not playing main voice but chorus, nothing more, so I'm not risking the play." Angelica gives everybody a victorious smile.  
"How..." Champ whispers to Chuckie.  
"We had both been working a lot in our routine; at first we had some problems because she still was off-key and I got stage fear half of the time, but got a decent act after a while." Chuckie shrugs.  
"Tommy recovers his memory, Angelica actually sings...miracles don't end, uh?" Ariel giggles.

In the theater, the crowd is reading their pamphlets while waiting for the show to start. Soon the curtain opens as the sign said 'Manhattan Melodies' rolled down. The audience applauded as Tommy's group came out singing and tap dancing.

All: _**Look at us!**__**  
**__**Here we are!**__**  
**__**Right where we belong!**__**  
**__**The curtain's up and the lights are bright**__**  
**__**And they're playing our old song!**_

Soon the group watch as Tommy sang and danced all by himself.

Tommy: _**What better place could anyone be?**_

"Hey, guys! Look, Tommy's back!" exclaimed Sora as he and the other members of the band see Tommy and smiled happily. That must mean the boy has got his memories back!

_**Cause you're here with me!**_

All: _**So here we go!**__**  
**__**Let's start the show!**_

After that, a prop bus appeared next the group, which they got on. Once the 'bus' leaves, the curtain is pulled up revealing a prop city. Soon the friends Tommy and the others made during the story appear performing parts as various citizens, cops, etc.  
Soon Daisy Duck happily tossed a newspaper to the stand as Howler takes it and exclaimed, "Extra! Extra! Someone's getting married!"  
"Someone's getting married?!" exclaimed Cooler excited before turning to Grumpy Bear, playing a chauffer, nears the door. "Hey, somebody's getting married!"  
Grumpy got excited as he runs forward and exclaimed, "Hey, somebody's getting married!'  
"Someone's getting married?!" asked Reflex as he and Whopper peeks out of a manhole as sewer workers looking surprise.  
Soon words of the upcoming marriage appeared as well as giggles. Dexter, Dash, and Haley passed by a robot stand where Jack Spicer is holding some robots as he sings.

Jack Spicer: _**Somebody's getting marrrrieeeed!**_

Dexter, Dash, and Haley look excited and look up to see the Kids Next Door flying on a prop plane singing.

Kids Next Door: _**Somebody's getting married!**_

Soon a lot more extras and such begins to sing happily.

Cheer: _**Somebody's getting married!**_

Random Cartoons: _**Somebody's getting somebody's getting somebody's getting...**_

We now see Tommy, Stitch, Ash, and Loud, dressed like high school students or something, as they do their parts.

Four: _**Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody!**_

Champ soon joined his parts as they appeared at a prop tux store run by Ramon while they continue the song.

Males: _**Somebody get some flowers!**__**  
**__**Somebody get a ring!**__**  
**__**Somebody get a chapel and a choir to sing!**_

Tommy: _**Somebody get an organ to play!**_

Suddenly the tuxedos came to life and begin to sing as well.

Singing Tuxedos: _**Cause somebody's getting married today!**_

We now see a part of the end of the ceremony song being played before we see Ariel, Numbuh 3, Ami, Kimi, Lilo, and Numbuh 5 going to a prop dress store that is run by Haley.

Females: _**Somebody get a preacher!**__**  
**__**Somebody bake a cake!**__**  
**__**Somebody get some shoes and rice and presents to take!**_

Kimi: _**Somebody get a sweet negligee!**_

Now the veils begins to sing. Amazing!

Singing Veils: _**Cause somebody's getting married today!**_

The show now goes to a prop wedding cake store where Chef is working on a cake in his own usual way.  
"Wedding, Wedding! Rugrats Wedding!" said Chef as he sings happily.  
Now the men came into the store as they sing.

Males: _**Somebody get champagne!**__**  
**__**Somebody rent a room!**_

The men turned and see the women coming into the store some more, not seemingly noticing that the guys are there at first.

Females: _**Somebody get the lovely bride!**__**  
**__**And somebody get the-**_

When the others finally noticed, the genders push Tommy and Kimi out of the store respectively since it is bad luck for the 'groom' to see the 'bride' before the wedding after all.

Males: _**Somebody get the-**_

Both Genders: _**Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody--!**_

The cakes in the store begins to sing as Chef gets ready to put the final touch on the cake.

Cakes: _**Somebody get this wedding underway!**_

Chef finally put the topping of a models of Tommy and Kimi on the top itself as he sings himself.

Chef: _**Cause somebody's getting married today!**_

Now the show switches as the audience now see a chapel which everyone in the audience applauded to. Even Danny, June, Ray-Ray, and Monroe clapped happily from the backstage left of the stage while the halfa and Te Xuan Ze grin at each other and kiss before continuing to watch the show. Michael Lee and Jack Fenton grins happily on how well the show is going.  
Soon Grams, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs arrived at the door of the chapel as they sing happily.

Grams, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs: _**Somebody's getting married....today!**_

The bears now go into the chapel which we are now inside of as well. The three bears run forward to get their seats. The whole place is packed with not just Tommy and Kimi's friends, but characters who appear in every parody of the Muppet movies so far (those who are good guys anyway). Tommy and Kimi's families are attending as well.  
Also in the crowd are the Fanfiction Street Gang that is made up of Jake Long, Betty Barrett, Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones, Danny Cat, Sawyer Cat, their son Oliver, Snoopy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Delete, and so forth. You get the idea as I am using the characters I used to parody the Sesame Street gang before.  
Danny Cat comment, "And Daffy turned down this play? It's actually pretty good so far."  
Sawyer replies, "Yeah, but you got to keep in mind that it DOES take A LOT to impress Daffy."  
"Oh boy, are they here yet, are they here yet, did I miss it, am I late?" asked Oliver eagerly.  
"No, they're be here any minute!" snapped Davy impatiently.  
"Oh boy, I can hardly wait." Cream said happily making Shadow smile.  
In one part of the crowd, Ritchie with Sparky look excitedly as the boy peek a bit while saying, "Isn't this exciting?"  
"It's the wedding of the year!" agreed Riku.  
"Well, can't we start without them?" asked Mr. Herriman in concern.  
"No, you can't until they're here." Kent Brockman said to the rabbit sternly.  
"Hmm."

Amigos: _**They're fin-all-y getting ma-rrr-ied now!**_

Upon hearing that, the crowd looked back as the doors to the chapel. Soon at the doors themselves are Tommy and Kimi, dressed for the wedding. The two smiled as they link arm and begin to make their way to the altar. The bride begins to sing first.

Kimi: _**He'll make me happy**__**  
**__**Each time I see him**__**  
**__**He'll be the reason**__**  
**__**My heart can sing**__**  
**__**He'll stand beside me**__**  
**__**And now I'm everything.**_

Tommy: _**She'll make me happy**__**  
**__**Each time I hold her**__**  
**__**And I will follow **__**  
**__**where my heart may lead**__**  
**__**And she'll be all I'll ever need**_

They passed by the 'Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue' cast (even Daffy surprisingly) as Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy and Baby Gonzo sings next.

Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy and Baby Gonzo: _**Days go passing into years**_

Rest of the Cartoon All Stars: _**Years go passing day by day.**_

Finster family: _**She'll make him happy**__**  
**__**Now and forever**_

Chas cried a bit while Kira hugs him for comfort. We go to the Pickles family and Didi's parents as they sing next while Didi does her best not to cry but failed to do so.

Pickles family: _**Until forever **__**  
**__**their love will grow**_

Tommy's Group: _**She only knows**__**  
**__**he'll make her happy**__**  
**__**That's all she needs to know.**_

Soon the whole crowd begins to sing happily.

All: _**They'll be so happy**__**  
**__**Now and forever**__**  
**__**Until forever**__**  
**__**their love will grow-**_

Tommy and Kimi soon stopped at the altar and smiled at each other as the bride sang the next part of the song.

Kimi: _**I only know**__**  
**__**He'll make me happy**__**  
**__**That's all I need...to...know...**_

Once the song is done, the priest named Neros Urameshi appear smiling as he reads ready to do the next part. Tommy looks confused as he realized that something isn't right here.  
"Uh, Kimi? Wasn't Ash supposed to play the part of the minister?" asked Tommy suspecting that something is up with this.  
Kimi chuckled sheepishly as she said, "I was going for a little bit of realism."  
Tommy adds, "I could just bet that you were." He said this in mock-sternness before finishing, in a much happier tone, "But, I'm not complaining because I want this just as badly as you do."  
Neros clear his throat as he begins to sing making Tommy realized clearly that this wedding is for real.

Neros: _**Do you, girl, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband--do you?**_

Kimi smiled warmly at Tommy as she sings the next part.

Kimi: _**I do...**_

Stitch begins to sniff sadly as that sounded so beautiful and real. Of course Lilo hushed him so she could hear, none of them realized that this wedding is for real. Neros sings to Tommy next.

Neros: _**Do you man take this girl to be your lawful wedded wife until you die?**_

"Well, I...well, I.." Tommy begins to say nervously. If he say yes, then this wedding will be official and the boy is not sure he's ready to take the next step yet.

_**Do you?**_

Everyone else waited to see what answer Tommy is going to say. Numbuh 2 then joked, "How about we skip the ceremony and go straight to the reception - and the food?" Everybody else looks at the kid operative strangely and Numbuh 2 admits, "It was just a crazy thought. Besides, I'm hungry."  
"Hungry, hungry, that's it! No playing me as Animal again." Donald said in annoyance.  
Tommy breathed in and decided to sing the next line from his heart.

Tommy: _**I do...**_

Neros: _**Then because you share a love of your life**__**  
**__**I now pronounce you man and wife.**_

Once that song is said, everyone in the crowd cheers happily while tossing their hats and veil happily. Some couples kissed, some people hugged, whatever the case is, it is a great wedding to remember.  
"Yeah! They got married!" Chuckie laughed as Angelica came over and kissed her beau happily.  
A lot of more hugging goes around while the penguins are tossed around happily. Soon Tommy and Kimi held hands together as the boy sang the last line.

Tommy: _**What better way could anything end?**__**  
**__**Hand in hand with a friend.**_

Tommy kissed his new wife Kimi on the cheek making her smile. As everything faded behind them, we see the wedded couple on a crescent moon missing happily. The last words of the story appear before we fade to black.

The End

Author's note  
Isn't that lovely folks, and on a marriage note as well?

Tommy: What? You aren't going to do ABI's suggestions of what happened to us after this story?

Me: I decided not to as I don't know how to do it.

Champ: Well, good story anyway!

Angelica: Eh, it's all right.

Me: I figured you would say that. Well folks, here ends another Muppet parody. Until next time around...

All: Read and review!


End file.
